Same Diffrence
by enjoylifeanddeath
Summary: He is dangerous, she is anything but. He is rich, she is barely getting by. He is a gang leader she is a second grade teacher. What do two totally different people have in common? Well more than they could imagine. SessKag I do not own Inuyasha!
1. Character Outline

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it yesterday, I don't own today and I won't own it tomorrow, but a girl can dream sigh. (this will be the only time I say this because I always seem to forget to put it before my chapters hehehe)**

**AN:** Note that I was board and I had to get a few things in order before I started the story to help me on my way. This is going to be interesting I hope and you guys enjoy it. Since it is summer I will try to keep up (scratches back of head) um yeah.

Also I want to thank the people who read and reviewed my last flic they were very much appreciated and they made me jump with happiness every time I got a review saying they like my story.

**Same Difference**

**Summary: **

He is dangerous, she is anything but. He is rich, she is barely getting by. He is a gang leader; she is a second grade teacher. What draws these totally different people together? (Sess/Kag)

**Character Outline**

**Koishi**

Passed away at age 53 (should be 62)

Marred to Mia

Owner of Goshinboku Auto Mechanics passed down to Naraku

Kagome's father along with Kikyou, Naraku, Kaede and Souta

Touga-ou no Taisho was his friend

**Mia**

54 years old

Widow of Koishi

Head Nurse of Sengoku Hospital

Kagome's mother along with Kikyou, Naraku, Kaede and Souta

Shippou's grandmother

Izayoi is her best friend

**Kikyou**

25 years old

Oldest daughter and oldest child in the Higurashi family

Engaged to Inuyasha

Inuyasha's sectary at T&T inc

Daughter of Mia and Koishi and Sister to Naraku, Kagome, Kaede, Souta and Shippou's aunt

Good friends with Kagura

**Naraku**

23 years old

Oldest son, but second oldest child in the Higurashi family

Auto Mechanic and owner of Goshinboku's Auto Mechanics inherited from his father and in a band

Son of Mia and Koishi and brother to Kikyou, Kagome, Kaede, Souta and Shippou's uncle

Good Friends with Miroku and Sesshomaru

**Kagome**

21 years old

Middle daughter and child of the Higurashi family

2nd grade Teacher at Shikon Elementary

Adoptive son Shippou

Daughter of Mia and Koishi and Sister to Kikyou, Naraku, Kaede, Souta

Inner circle (consist of Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Jakotsu)

**Shippou**

7 years old

Kagome's student

2nd grade student at Shikon Elementary

Adoptive son of Kagome for 2 years

Nephew to Kikyou, Naraku, Kaede, Souta

Kohaku's and Rin's friend

**Kaede**

15 years old

2nd youngest and youngest girl in the Higurashi family

High School Freshman at Tama High and Babysitter

Daughter of Mia and Koishi and Sister to Kikyou, Naraku, Kagome, and Souta and Shippou's aunt

Good friends with Kanna

**Souta**

10 years old

Youngest son and child in the Higurashi family

5th grade student at Shikon Elementary

Sango's student

Son of Mia and Koishi and brother to Kikyou, Naraku, Kagome and Kaede and Shippou's uncle

Hiten and Manten are his friends

**Touga-ou no Taisho**

57 years old

Husband of Izayoi and his deceased wife Harumi

Owner, and CEO of T&T inc also the leader of the Kokuryū-kai gang

Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father and Rin's adoptive grandfather

His deceased friend Koishi

**Harumi**

Died at the age of 35 (should be 56)

Deceased wife of Touga-ou no Taisho

Doctor at Sengoku Hospital

Sesshomaru's mother

Friends unknown

**Sesshomaru**

25 years old

Co-CEO of T&T inc under his father Touga-ou no Taisho/ Artist

Adoptive daughter Rin

Inuyasha's older half brother, Harumi's and Touga-ou no Taisho Son and Izayoi's stepson

Inner Circle (consist of Naraku, Miroku and sometimes Bankotsu)

**Rin**

8 years old

Kagome's student

Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter

2nd grade student at Shikon Elementary

Shippou and Kohaku are her best friends

**Izayoi**

50 years old

Touga-ou no Taisho wife

House wife

Inuyasha's mother, Sesshomaru's stepmother and Rin's adoptive granddaughter

Mia is her best friend

**Inuyasha**

22 years old

used to date Kagome now are good friends

Engaged to Kikyou

Organization manager for T&T inc

Izayoi son, Sesshomaru's half-brother and Rin's Uncle

Kouga is his best buddy

**Bankotsu**

25 years old

Cousin to Kikyou, Naraku, Kagome, Kaede, Souta, Miroku, Kagura and Kanna

Jakotsu's life partner (Gay)

Owns a restaurant (Shichinintai)

No siblings

Good friends with Miroku and Kagome

**Jakotsu**

24 years old

Cousin to Kikyou, Naraku, Kagome, Kaede, Souta, Kagura and Kanna by "mirage"

Life partners with Bankotsu (Gay)

Hair dresser and works under Kagura

Only Child

In Kagome's inner circle

**Miroku**

24 years old

Cousin to Kikyou, Naraku, Kagome, Kaede, Souta, Bankotsu, Kagura and Kanna

Dating Sango

Auto Mechanic also computer programmer at T&T inc.

Only child

In Sesshomaru's inner circle also friends with Bankotsu

**Sango**

23 years old

Co-worker/Best friend to Kagome

Dating Miroku

5th grade teacher at Shikon Elementary

Kohaku is her brother

Kagome's inner circle

**Kohaku**

8 years old

Kagome's student

2nd grade student at Shikon Elementary

Sango's baby brother and guardian

Shippou and Rin are his best friends

**Kagura **

23 years old

Cousin to Kikyou, Naraku, Kagome, Kaede, Souta and Miroku, Bankotsu

Jakotsu's boss also fashion designer

Kanna's sister

Good friends of Kikyou

**Kanna**

15 years old

Cousin to Kikyou, Naraku, Kagome, Kaede, Souta, Miroku, and Bankotsu

High School freshman at Tama High

Kagura's sister

Good friends with Kaede

**Kouga **

23 years old

Hits on Kagome and old school friends

Dates Ayame in the future

Co-CEO of Steel Fang inc

Hakkaku and Ginta are his cousin's

Inuyasha is his best bud

**Ayame**

22 years old

In love with Kouga Dates in the future

Kouga's sectary at Steel Fang Inc

Only child

Kagome's inner circle

**Hojo**

32 years old

Sango and Kagome's boss

Principle of Shikon Elementary

Only child

Friends unknown

**Onigumo**

47 years old

Underground

Byakuya, Hakudōshi, Akago, Musō, Kagerōmaru, Juromaru, Goshinki and Akago are his followers

6


	2. Chapter One: Their Hell Yet their Life

**AN:** Yay first chapter done. I hope you like it. it took me a while to put some things strait, but here it is. The beginning of my second flic tuh duh dun. Well please leave a review at the end. Thank you and enjoy.

**Same Difference **

**Chapter One: Their Hell Yet their Life**

"Yay lunch time! My favorite time of the day," exclaimed a petit woman who was currently jumping up and down in the lunch line, which was quite comical considering she was wearing heals The children around her either laughed or shook their head in exasperation at the woman's antics wondering how she ever became a elementary school teacher, seeing how she acted like a child herself.

"Kagome, calm down before you break something, again," sighed the jumping female's, formally known as Kagome's, friend.

"I can't help it I am just so hungry Sango," Kagome grabbed a tray and started down the food line, her waist length Raven locks swaying behind her as she started to pile her tray full of food fit to feed an army.

"You are always hungry. I don't see how you stay so thin. What are you a two," Sango sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Hey how are you and my no good perverted cousin of mine, Miroku, doing," Kagome asked as she stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth, also avoiding her friends statement. She was defiantly not being the best role model for the young children.

"Perverted as always, but he did get a nice bonus the other day," Sango answered as she stared on in disgust as her best friend since childhood stuff down another piece of bread into her mouth and they had yet to reach the cashier. "How about Naraku, has he moved out yet," at this Kagome almost sprayed the contents of her mouth all over her trying to hold back her laughter.

"Naraku, move out, that is the funniest thing I have ever herd. He will never get off his lazy bum and find another place, let alone keep it. How long has he been living with me, a year and a half now? Like he will ever leave, he barely pays the rent now and he is the one who owns Goshinboku Auto Mechanics. I can't believe Dad left that to him in his will" Kagome laughed as she paid for her meal. "Anyways where is that orange ball of mine?"

"Yeah I believe you are stuck with that good for nothing brother of yours till the end of time and if you are talking about Shippou I believe him and my brother are over there with that sweetheart Rin. I can't see how you handle all three of them in one class they are the three stooges, but ten times worse," Sango pointed to the three second graders planning who knows what. They where all the best of friends, Shippou, Rin and Kohaku, and they all had the same second grade class together and Kagome was their teacher.

"Easy tell them that they would have to clean Mimi's cage out if they misbehaved," Kagome sat down at the staff table to resume eating off her overstuffed tray.

"Mimi?"

"The pet hamster," she answered as she stuffed her "cheeseburger" into her mouth finishing it in one bite.

"Hey are you coming this Friday our girl's night out thing," Sango asked as she started to eat her food before her friend started to steel her food again because she ate all of hers.

"Oh no, that's this Friday. I am so sorry Sango I totally forgot. I have plans to go out with my cousin Bankotsu and his partner Jakotsu. I barely get to talk to them nowadays and we finally set a date to hang out. I am so sorry, but I can't come this weekend maybe next weekend if that is ok," Kagome pleaded with her grayish blue eyes.

"We can't next week; we have open house remember maybe the week after. I will call Ayame up and tell her," Kagome's hazel eyed, brown haired friend sighed again.

"Oh yeah open house how could I have forgotten, I was planning that and setting some things up for it just a few minute ago, how could have I forgotten? Oh, and Thank you for understanding and tell Ayame I am sorry for canceling," Kagome had taken the last bite of her lunch and was about to steel her friend's fries.

"Yeah sure do you want me and Miroku to baby-sit for you I am sure Kohaku won't mind having Shippou over," without looking up she stabbed the food stealer with her plastic fork.

"HEY! That was uncalled for I only wanted a fry," Kagome wined pitifully cradling her injured hand staring daggers at her supposed "friend."

"It was only a fry now, but next it is another then sooner or later my whole lunch is gone before I took one bite out of my cheeseburger. You also should learn some table manners what example are you showing these kids," Sango glared back trying to hold her laughter back.

"Momma, Momma can I stay at Kohaku's house this weekend," came the pleading voice of a small auburn headed, green eyed 2nd grader. He was starring up at his mother with large eyes that begged her to say 'yes.' "He said that Miroku got a new game for the PS3 and he said it was way cool. So can I Momma?"

"I don't know Shippou have you been a good boy," teased Kagome bending down to place her adoptive son on her lap to clean of the ketchup marks that had found its way on his cheeks.

"Uh huh, I have been, ask Uncle Naraku. So can I, can I Momma? Kohaku said that Rin's dad is coming over bringing Rin over too, please," he was bouncing up and down on her lap, making it hard for Kagome to clean his face.

"Yes you can go, but if I hear one complaint about your behavior that will be your last visit for a while. I want you to be a good boy and be on your top behavior, Shippou and make Momma proud," Kagome lightly scolded. Even though she was planning on dropping Shippou of anyways that weekend she always liked to mess with his head every once in a while. With that he yelped in excitement hugging his mother around her midsection showing his thanks.

Kagome turned to see her long time friend talking to her brother about the same thing. She had to smile at this, even though they were brother and sister Sango took care of Kohaku like he was her own son. Ever since the little boy was three Sango had to take care of him because both of their parents were in a bad car accident and neither of their parents survived the fatal car accident and like the good sister Sago was she took Kohaku in. She and Miroku, her boyfriend of two years, has taken very good care of the boy with little help from any one. The three looked, talked and acted like a family. It was quite endearing.

When both of them got their guardians approval they both ran of to tell the third member of their party the good news. The two smiling guardians watched on in admiration as the three as they all shouted in glee. They were quite a bunch the three of them. Kagome began to pity her friend who was going to have her hands full with the children, a perverted boyfriend and the friend of the said boyfriend.

Before Kagome could go any deeper into her thought she was brought back to reality with a shift in movement beside her. Kagome looked up and had to suppress a groan from passing her lips as she saw the object that had pulled her from her thoughts. Hojo, her boss and principle of Shikon Elementary the Bain of her existence, besides Naraku of course and he would not leave her alone.

It was not that he was mean or anything, quite the opposite actually he was just too nice. He had this thing with Kagome ever since Kagome applied for a job here. You could say he was obsessed with her.

"My beautiful sunshine, how are you on this wonderful day? Did you get enough to eat," Sango snorted at this gaining a glare form both Kagome and Hojo, one signaling for her to stuff it and the other for her to stay out of this.

"Yes, Hojo-san I did indeed and I believe I have to go and prepare for class now. If you excuse me," Kagome was about to get up when her boss laid her hand on her forearm gaining her attention, much to her dismay.

"Have a wonderful day my little star," Hojo wished as she forced a smile and walked off fallowing her friend to dump her tray.

"I can't believe my luck sometimes. What is with that guy can't he get a hint and leave me the hell alone,' Kagome grumbled to her friend just in time to hear the bell ring signaling the end of lunch hour.

"I know it is kind of creepy how he hits on you like that. See you later Kagome, don't let Hojo-san get to you too much," with that the two friends went their separate ways to finish up the school day.

-With Sesshomaru-

"Here you need to eat something," a black haired, violet eyed computer geek placed a Shichinintai take out bag down on his friend's, since college, desk. He watched as his long time friend scribal a side note on what looked like a new contract for T&T inc. After a few more minutes of eerie silence his white haired friend acknowledged him with his emotionless amber eyes that always seemed to creep him out.

"How is everything in the computer lab, Miroku," Miroku's usually impassive friend opened the take out bag examining the contents.

"It seems as if everything is on track as it should be. Is that the new merging contract, Taisho-sama was talking about," he watched his friend take a piece of Sashimi with his chopsticks gracefully before placing it in his mouth.

"Hai, father had inquired if I could look it over before anything became official," he laid is chopsticks down to pull out another item of the bag only to raise an eyebrow at what he found. He glanced over at one of his trusted friends in question. "Inuyasha's I assume."

"You know him, Sesshomaru-sama, as soon as I said I was going to pick up some food from Shichinintai he demanded that I bring him back some food," Miroku sighed as he seated himself across from Sesshomaru.

"Does he eat anything else other than Ramen," Sesshomaru placed the container back into the bag to pull out a bowl of rice.

"Not that I know of. That is the only thing I have ever seen him eat. Though I do have to say Shichinintai does make the best Ramen," Miroku now occupied with his own food.

"Are we still on for Friday," Sesshomaru bent over his desk to scribble something else down in the margins of the contract.

"Yup, but I just got a call a few minutes ago and it seems that my lovely Sango will be home that night instead of going out saying something about my cousin having other things to do. Also my cousin's son should be coming over and from what I have heard, him, Kohaku-chan and your little Rin-chan are good friends and a handful at times," informed the violet eyed man with what seemed like mirth in his eyes.

"Is Naraku going to be there and I believe you have informed me that nobody in your family is married besides your cousin Bankotsu, which hardly counts, if that is so why would one of your cousins have a child," accepting the change at least his daughter will have someone to play with.

"Well just like you, my beloved cousin has adopted a young boy and he has been in her care for two years now and yet she still is well off finically to have our good friend Naraku-san live with her. She is too kind-hearted for her own good. If I was her I would have kicked the messy boy out of my home, brother or no brother, but to answer your first question I do believe he agreed to stop by for a little bit then he said that he would have to be on his to that band of his for practice," Miroku finished his meal as he placed the last piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Oh yes I recall Naraku saying something about his nephew before. I agree with you though that, that woman should throw Naraku out, how long has he lived there now almost two years and I highly doubt he pays for half the rent. He may be a good friend, but he relies to much on other at times," Sesshomaru took another bite of his rice and Sashimi as he listened to his friend agree with him.

"Hey Miroku did you get it," came the noisy demand as Sesshomaru's office door was slammed open.

"I would appreciate if you would knock before entering my office or at least treat my stuff with respect, little brother," Sesshomaru glared at the intrusion.

"Oh shut-up frosty and get that stick out of your ass, who knocks nowadays anyways and the door is fine. Hey, Miroku did you get my food," Inuyasha asked again going strait to the take out bag resting on the desk.

"It sill is considerate Inuyasha-sama if you knock regardless of what others do and I for one think that the way you are acting is uncouth," Miroku said sternly at his friend's discourteous half-brother.

"Oh shut-up Miroku you are almost as bad as Ice Prince over her. Yes Ramen," Inuyasha danced with glee at the sight of his beloved ramen.

"I can not see how Kikyou deals with you and your obnoxious behavior," Sesshomaru had to resist an eye roll at his brother's antics.

"Your just jealous that I have a woman and you don't and probably never will," Inuyasha glared at his older brother.

"Oh contraire little brother I will never be jealous of you," Sesshomaru finished his meal blocking out is brother's ranting.

Sesshomaru was left alone in his office once the other two realized that Sesshomaru was finished talking and was busy finishing looking over the merging contract.

He scribbled a few more things down before he stood up and made his way to his father's office to discuss a few things before they went to the meeting being held later that day.

**AN:** Well? How is it? My first chapter is done now I have to go work on my second on. Joy. sigh well that is it. Till next time bye bye.

-Nikki-

8


	3. Chapter Two: Friends, Family and a Frida

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Spiderman, Chicken Noodle Soup, or Dora the Explorer. **  
**

**AN: **Now that was fast. Chapter two is now up. Hope you enjoy. Leave a comment telling me how you like it. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Friends, Family and a Friday**

"Ok class I know it is Friday and you are all excited about the weekend, but school is still in session so pay attention. Now who wants to volunteer to do the next problem," Kagome was standing in front of her class holding a piece of paper with problems on it. She had around sixteen student and they all wanted to go home.

"No one then I guess I will have to call on someone," Kagome looked around at her students, "Chikako, can you count to a hundred for us by fives."

A little girl with pigtails stood up and did what she was asked and counted to a hundred with the help of Miss. Higurashi.

"Very good Chikako, you can sit down now," Kagome praised and watched the timid girl give her a bright smile before sitting down.

"Ok how do you spell school, Ichiro," she asked the boy who was talking in the back.

"Um what was the question again Miss. Higurashi," the boy stood up scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You would know the question if you were paying attention, come up here and sit next to Rin and pay attention. Now Kohaku can you answer my question," Ichiro gathered his things to sit beside Rin.

"School, S.C.H.O.O.L, school," Kohaku stood up and answered.

"Very good. Now I want you all to keep practicing your vocabulary and mental math problems over the weekend. We are going to have a quiz Tuesday so be prepared," after her little speech the bell rang and the children packed up and left the classroom to catch the bus, with the exception of two little boys. The both had said their goodbyes to their friend Rin and was now playing with the building blocks in the corner waiting for their respective guardians to finish up before they can leave and prepare for a fun, action packed (sitting in front of a TV playing video games) weekend.

"Shippou do you have everything you need for he weekend in the car," Kagome looked up from her desk to look over at her son.

"Yes Momma, I brought my toothbrush and everything," the auburn headed boy smiled up at his mother from where he was building a house with his friend.

"Alright you will be leaving with Miss. Sango and Kohaku today. Is that alright with you," she smiled as the little boy smiled and nodded before going back to his building.

"Hey Kohaku, hey Shippou how was class today," Sango asked entering the classroom bending down to kiss the top of Kohaku's head and ruffle Shippou's hair a little bit.

"Boring," Shippou answered smiling at his mother who stuck a tongue out at him.

"Hello Kagome, do you mind if I take them now since I am done for the day. I also have to get the house prepared for Miroku's friend," Sango went over to sit on her friend's desk.

"Yeah sure let me just go get Shippou's things out of the car. Come on Shippou lets go get your things," Shippou ran over to his mother. Kagome picked him up and placed him on her hip. He was small for his age and was light so she could still carry him.

Kagome, fallowed by Sango holding her brother's hand, made her way to the parking lot. It took her a little bit and help from Shippou to find her car, she always forgot where she parked it (you know how that goes my mom has the same problem hehehe). She popped the trunk to get a small Power Rangers roller bag and extended the handle.

With Shippou on her hip she dragged the bag behind her as she walked towards her friend's car.

"Hey Sango are you sure that you aren't going to be a little overwhelmed I could always drop Shippou off at my mother's and let Kaede and Souta take care of him," Kagome asked her friend as she readjusted Shippou.

"Yes I am sure. Shippou will not be a problem. Sure the house will be a little over crowded, but I would never turn down Shippou, he is such a great kid. Now hand the munchkin over and have fun with your cousin and his partner," Sango reached over and grabbed the Spiderman bag from Kagome to put it into the back of the car.

"Thank you Sango you are such a great friend. I am sorry about canceling on you guys," Kagome turned to her child to say her goodbyes.

"Ok Shippou you be good for Miss. Sango and Uncle Miroku. I love you and have fun," Kagome put Shippou in the car set and buckled him up.

"I love you too Momma," Shippou hugged his mother goodbye as she closed the car door and turned his attention on his friend, Kohaku.

"Thank you again Sango and tell Ayame I am sorry again and I will call her sometime next week," Kagome and Sango hugged each other promising to see each other tomorrow and went their separate ways.

Kagome was unlocking the door to her apartment when she heard a crash from the kitchen. Kagome rushed into the kitchen to see what the problem was only to find her brother attempting to make Chicken Noodle Soup with pans spread out all over the floor and the pot with the soup in it burning. Naraku was busy fanning the pot off with a towel.

"Naraku what are you doing," Kagome rushed over taking the food of the eye and turning the stove off in the process.

"I was hungry, you weren't home to feed me, I had no money to buy anything and Bankotsu said no more freebees," Naraku pouted sitting on the counter to watch his sister pick up his mess.

"You own a shop and you still are broke what do you spend your money on because it certainly isn't the rent. Will you get down here and pick up the mess you made instead of watching me," Kagome fumed cleaning out the pot that had noodles stuck to the bottom.

"Hey I can't help it that gas cost so much money plus girlfriends aren't cheap either," Naraku jumped down to start putting the pans back on the rack from which they fell from.

"Grrr Naraku what the hell did you do to that poor can of Chicken Noodle Soup how hard can it be to cook a can of soup. Honestly how can you mess this up," Kagome was having some difficulty getting the pot clean. When Naraku saw his sister he smirked and took over for her as she cooked him something else.

"Oh come on Kaggy you know that I can't cook. That is why I have my baby sister here to take care of me, besides where is that squirt of yours," Naraku finished cleaning the pot and dried it before putting that one on the rack with rest of the pots and pans.

"Shippou will be at Sango's and Miroku's this weekend so I can go out with Bank and Jak. What are you doing tonight," Kagome sighed as she cooked her brother a grilled cheese sandwich and Chicken Noodle Soup to go with it.

"Oh I was planning to go hang at Miroku's for a while before I have to head on over to band practice," Naraku sat back down on the counter beside the stove watching his little sister cook him his meal.

"Well if you do go don't cause to much of a ruckus because from what I have heard the house is going to be full as it and do not get Shippou riled up either," she glared at her brother before giving him a smile.

"Me, cause trouble never. Thanks Kaggy," he took the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and began to eat.

"You better not, are you leaving soon," She asked as she cleaned up the dishes.

"Yeah in a second," he jumped down off the counter as he put his plate and bowl in the sink for his sister as he went to the frig to get a soda to go. He went over and kissed his sister's cheek, "thanks sis and I will probably see you in the morning. Have fun with Bank and Jak and tell them I said hey."

"Alright don't go getting yourself into trouble," watched her brother grab his bag and guitar.

"I won't. See ya," he closed the door behind him as he left.

Kagome went to her room to get ready for her night out with her cousins. She was wearing a beige skirt that flowed to mid calf with a low cut V-neck black shirt that fit her figure perfectly and the sleeves ended at her forearms. She put on a pair of black strapped sandals before grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

She met up with her cousins at their restaurant that they have been going to since college. They all greeted each other with hugs and smiles as the waitress brought them to their table.

"So my lovely cousin how is that adorable munchkin of yours," Jakotsu asked as he sat down next to his lover.

"Shippou is doing fine. He is staying at a friend's house tonight. How are you two doing," Kagome smiled at the couple in front of her.

"We are fine and how about you Kagome, how are you doing," Bank (I am getting a little lazy so from here on out Bankotsu Bank and Jakotsu Jak) took a sip from his water.

"Well besides Naraku trying to burn the house down I am pretty good," Kagome laughed at the memory.

"What was he cooking this time," Bank quirked an eyebrow at his cousin.

"That is what is so funny it was Chicken Noodle Soup," Kagome laughed a little more as Bank chuckled along with her and Jak was laughing merrily as well.

"The boy is helpless, and look at his hair. Kagome love send him over to the shop and I will fix it right up, I will even give him a discount," Jak scoffed at the memory of Naraku's messy long hair.

"He won't even step foot inside a salon I can't imagine him listening to me. Anyways Bank how is the restaurant," Kagome took a bite of the complementary chips that the waitress had placed in front of them.

"It is doing fine though if I keep feeding that brother of yours I might go bankrupt," Bank went to grab a chip, but nearly got his hand bitten off by Kagome, who was now three quarters of the way through the chip basket.

"You know Kagome both you and your brother are scary when it comes to food you know that."

"Whatever," she managed to say through a mouth full of chips.

"So I heard you had a date. How did it go," Bank asked as he watched as Kagome tried to get the waitress's attention to bring her more chips.

"Horrible, I don't know why I let Ayame and Sango talk me into it," she glared at Bank for bringing up the subject. Everyone was trying to hook her up with someone.

It has been five years since she had a real boyfriend and her last real boyfriend was Inuyasha who had cheated on her with her sister. Though she had gotten over Inuyasha it has been difficult for her to get back out there and let her heart out of its cage. It is not because she was bitter, no not at all; it was just that she was scared to get hurt again.

"Kaggy, hunny, you need to find yourself a man; a man who will be there for you and support you. I don't want to see such a sweet face and a beautiful woman go to waist. If you don't hurry you will grow old and be living a bunch of cats wondering why you are alone," Jak scolded the girl who was now looking down at her plate.

"I know Jak, but I haven't found the right man yet, you know, plus I don't want to get hurt again," Kagome sighed looking back up. "Hey we are here to have fun let us talk about something other than Kagome's love life," Kagome put on a fake smile and attacked the new basket of chips.

The couple exchanged worried and sad glances, but said nothing more about it.

-With Sesshomaru-

He shook hands with the man from across the table as they got up to leave. It had taken almost a week, but they had come to some kind of agreement and the two companies have finally have merged. Steel Fang inc. and T&T corp. (instead of inc. I prefer corp. ) are now partners in the business world.

"See you Thursday Kouga," Sesshomaru said to his new business partner.

"Yeah sure is everyone going to be there," Kouga's cobalt eyes looked at the intimidating man in front of him.

"Feh, should be if no one forgets," Inuyasha butted in as he gave a smirk to his long time friend.

"Hn father has another assignment for us it seems and is planning of bringing it up at the meeting. Inform that secretary of yours," Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on.

"Ah come on Sesshomaru can we leave her out on this one," Kouga cringed at the thought of his secretary.

"No, she is useful and you guys need all the help you can get. Now if excuse me I have to get home before Rin arrives from school," with this Sesshomaru left the two bakas in the meeting room to glare at him.

Sesshomaru went back to his office to pack up his bag to go home. He put the messenger bag over his shoulder and made his way to the parking garage.

When he spotted his car he opened his door and tossed his bag in the passenger seat beside him before getting behind the wheel to drive home.

He had arrived home just in time to see his young adopted daughter jump out of the bus and run up the sidewalk towards the house. Sesshomaru's usual cold calculating eyes softened as Rin waved at him when she saw him step out of his car.

"Daddy," Rin yelled in excitement as she lunged into his waiting arms as he picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Hello Rin, how was school," Sesshomaru unlocked the door to the house.

"Kagome-chan put a gold star by name today for volunteering to pass out papers today. Miss. Higurashi is so cool, she even read to us today," Rin rattled on as she was put down.

"You said Higurashi," he didn't know why, but he never paid attention to the name of his daughter's teacher before. 'It seems she is related to Naraku and Miroku, hn, intresting.'

"Yup I have to call her that around the other kids, but she lets me call her Kagome-chan when it is just us along with Shippou-kun and Kohaku-kun," Rin smiled as she looked up at her father. "Ooo you get to meet both my friends today because Shippou is visiting Sango-chan's house today yay."

"Ok Rin go put your stuff away as I go change and we can be on our way," Sesshomaru headed towards his room when he got a nod and a smile from her. He watched her run ahead of him to her own room with her Dora the Explorer bag bouncing up and down. He smiled as he heard her talk to her dolly about her day once she reached her room.

He went into his own room to change into a pair of jeans and a fitted polo shirt. He left his room once he was presentable and comfortable to be tackled by a black haired blur.

"Are we leaving now Daddy," Rin asked as she received an affectionate pat on the head and was picked up once again.

"Hai, are you ready," Sesshomaru looked down at the hyper active girl.

"Yup," she nodded.

He locked the door and went to his car to put her in the passenger seat. He put her seat belt on before gong around to the driver's side and put his own seatbelt on.

"Wait Daddy I forgot Ayaka," Rin yelled stopping him from starting the car.

"I think she will be fine here," Sesshomaru held back a sigh knowing already that she wouldn't allow him to leave without her precious dolly he had gotten for her when he adopted her four years ago.

"No she won't she will be upset at Rin for leaving her behind," she cried.

He knew she was deeply upset with the idea of leaving the doll behind when she referred to herself in third person like she use to. She only really started to speak properly when she started the second grade which he believed to be the work of this Miss. Higurashi. Without further ado he got out of the car to go get his daughter her doll. He spoiled her he knew, but he didn't care.

When he returned a minute later with Ayaka he heard his Rin yell with joy. He handed her her doll before pulling out of the drive way to make his to Miroku's.

He arrived at his good friend's apartment with barely any trouble. He had the radio on a kiddy station and Rin had sung to the songs she knew the whole way there. As soon as he parked the car he went over to the passenger side to unbuckle Rin and picker her up in his arms. He made sure to lock the car before he went into the fair sized apartment complex.

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama, and who might this strange girl be," Miroku said as he answered the door.

"I'm not strange Uncle Roku, you funny goose," though he wasn't really her uncle she called him that anyways.

"Is that you Rin, my who are blossoming into a beautiful young lady, you better watch out before long boy will be chasing this fine beauty," Miroku teased receiving a glare from his friend and a giggle from the young girl who had climbed out of her father's arms and went to go find her friends.

"Come in Sesshomaru-sama, Naraku should be arriving sometime soon," Miroku invited the tall man in.

"Don't put ideas in her head Miroku if you plan on keeping that tongue of yours," Miroku gulped at the remark, but his girlfriend came in in time to break the tension. They may be friends, but Sesshomaru was over protective of the small girl.

"Hello you must be Sesshomaru-sama, Miroku has told me great things about you. I thought your daughter was going to be with you, Rin is such a darling," Sango bowed respectfully to the white haired man.

"It is a pleasure to finally have met you Sango-san and Rin should be around here somewhere. She had run off as soon a we got here," Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement of the woman.

"She must be off locking for-," she was cut off as three rowdy kids came running into the living room.

"Daddy I want you to meet my friends, Shippou and Kohaku," Rin ran to her father as he squatted down to her level to meet her school friends.

"Hello," he said to the two now shy boys standing in front of him.

"Hi," the auburn headed child squeaked out as he gave the tall intimidating man a bow the way his mother taught him to.

"What is your name," Sesshomaru asked him, his eyes warmed up.

"Shippou, Shippou Higurashi sir," he answered.

"Well it is nice to meet you Shippou and you are," he turned to the other kid, but not before a thought crossed his mind, 'so this the adopted child of Naraku's cousin.'

"Kohaku sir (sorry couldn't think of a last name)," the taller boy answered also bowing respectfully.

"Well it is good to have met you both. Now don't get into trouble Rin," he turned towards his daughter.

"Yes Daddy," she hugged him one more time before fallowing the two boys to somewhere else in the apartment.

'Aw how cute, he is such a good father. He would have been a great match for Kagome if he wasn't so unapproachable,' Sango thought as she watched the exchange.

"Has the party begun," everyone in the room turned to see Naraku enter the apartment.

"Did you even knock Naraku-san," Miroku glared at Naraku.

"Nope, now where is the food I'm hungry," Naraku ignored Miroku's glare as he greeted both Sesshomaru; he was one of the very few people intimidated by him, and Sango.

"Didn't you eat something before you got here," Sango smiled ay her best friend's brother.

"Yeah Kagome fixed me something, but I am still hungry," Naraku went strait to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Why did my cousin have to cook for you," inquired Miroku as they all made their way to the kitchen.

"Uncle Naraku," Shippou came running into Naraku who picked him up and carried him as he searched the frig for food.

"Hey squirt. Well I did try to cook some Chicken Noodle Soup, but I burned it so Kagome made me something before I burned down the apartment I guess," he answered the back of his head.

"Only you could find away to mess up something as simple as Chicken Noodle Soup," Sesshomaru said as he accepted a bag of chips from Sango.

"Shut it Sess, hey Ship why don't go have fun with your hommies," with that Shippou was off to play some more video games.

"I do not appreciate you calling my daughter a hommy," Sesshomaru glared at his oldest and closest friend Naraku.

"Whatever Sess," Naraku stuck his head back into the frig.

"You need to loosen up a bit, you need to get yourself a girl. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you gay," Naraku ignores the growl from his friend

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need a twit to distract me," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Uh huh whatever you are not fooling any one. You know you need to find someone, that girl of yours needs a mother," Miroku stared in aw at the boldness of his friend.

"I know," Sesshomaru sighed.

**AN: **So how was it? Well that is all for now till next time, see ya.

-Nikki-

13


	4. Chapter Three: Gangs & Children

**Chapter Three: Gangs & Children**

**Thursday**

"Is everyone here," the man that looked a lot like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood up and spoke to the group around him.

"Sesshomaru called saying that he would be on his way. He had to call and find a babysitter," Naraku closed his phone as he walked over.

"Naraku did he say how long," the man looked over to the dark haired fellow.

"He said that he would be in any minute, Taisho-sama," though Naraku was a bold, or stupid some will say, he wouldn't dare cross the Kokuryū-kai gang leader, even if his life depended on it.

"That child will be the end of him," Touga growled.

He highly disapproved his oldest son adopting the young girl. He saw how the child had changed his son. Sesshomaru use to be cold and ruthless like himself, but Touga could see the boy softening, he didn't even to attempt to glare at Naraku when he wouldn't say the respective title, -sama, at the end of his name antmore.

"Is that so father," Sesshomaru had just walked in when he heard his father's comment about Rin.

Sesshomaru knew of his father's disapproval of the girl, but he didn't care he love the little one like he would his own daughter. He remembered at one point in time when he tried to impress his father, but no longer. He had tried to be just like the man, now he didn't want to be anything like his father, let alone in the gang, but he couldn't escape both his life and the life of his daughter was at stake.

He realized one night how cruel and heartless his father was. On a mission four years back he witnessed just the cruelty of the man he called father. It was also that night that he had promised himself he would let nothing harm the girl now under his care.

-Flashback-

"Did you get everyone," Touga-ou no Taisho demanded as he walked into the destroyed house.

The night was not a forgiving one, the wind was howling, getting through any crack possible chilling the occupants of the once beautiful home. The rain was also falling hitting hard on the glass frames of the windows, with thunder, rattling everything and then there was the lightening shooting light through the house every now and then, giving an ere glow to everything.

If you asked anyone in the house that night they would tell you the storm was quite fitting for that night. On that night they were sent on a mission to assassin the occupants of the home because they were a threat Touga-ou no Taisho himself.

Atsushi, the owner of the home and the threat himself, was a former friend of Touga's and threatened to reveal his secret of being the infamous gang leader of the Kokuryū-kai gang. If that information was released Touga knew that business for him would decrease, so he had to get rid of the threat and that meant Atsushi and his family.

Atsushi had a wife and two children. One of his children was a teenage boy and the other a four year old daughter by the name of Rin.

"Sir they are all tied up and waiting for your judgment. We thought you would like to do the honor yourself Taisho-sama and they are now in the living room," Ayame reported as she led her boss to the living room. She went to go stand next to Kouga and Kagura to watch her boss.

"Atsushi, my good friend, nice to see you and your lovely family again," Touga walked over to his glaring friend.

"Taisho," he spat out, "I should have known you were behind this. Release my family they have nothing to do with this"

"It wouldn't have to be like this, but you have become a liability and a threat to me and my business, so I no longer see it fit to keep you around," Touga smirked as he looked over the squirming family. The little girl was scared and crying.

Sesshomaru looked at the innocent child remorsefully, hoping that his father would spare the child.

"You are a bastard and a liar Taisho -," Atsushi was cut off as Touga sliced the man's throat with a knife he had pulled from his belt. He looked at his fallen employee with hatred; he didn't appreciate being called names.

The family screamed at the sight as their father/husband fall dead to the floor. The mother broke down and tears as she tried to get to what had been her lively and loving husband.

"If he had kept his mouth shut he would still be here. Since all of you are still a threat it seems that you will all sadly will have to meet the same fate as Atsushi here," Taisho looked on in boredom as he walked over to the eldest child.

When she saw her son in danger the mother tried to come to his rescue, but she was bonded and it delayed her. She watched as her son too met the same fate of his father and fell where he kneeled. His lifeless eyes stared at his mother, he was dead in an instant he had no chance.

"NO!," the mother cried out squirming to her last child seeing the heartless man start to make his way to her.

"It is no difference to me at who dies first. Sooner or later both of you end up with the same fates as them," Touga took on an impassive voice as he watches the woman desperately try protecting the wailing girl behind her.

"Please spare her she is only a child. She knows nothing, please I beg you spare her," the small girl's mother pleaded.

Touga had no desire to listen to the mother plea any longer and slue her as well.

"Momma, Momma," the girl finally spoke.

"Don't worry girl you will soon join her," Touga laughed maliciously pulling back prepared to do the same thing to her he did to the rest of the family.

He smirked as he swooped down the cowering girl and then he stopped. He looked to his side and his eyes widened minutely in shock when he saw the person who had stopped him.

"She is only a child and will know nothing of her parent's treachery. I will not allow you to slay her in cold blood," amber eyes flashed with resentment towards the man.

"Stand down Sesshomaru and learn your place. You have no right to stop me," when his son didn't move he slashed his son across his left forearm causing Sesshomaru to release his hold.

Touga watched his son grab his wound and wince in agony, but he did not continue to finish what he started.

"Why save a girl who will only be put in a foster home for the rest of her life. She will suffer just the same; she will probably kill herself because no one loves her, might as well save the girl the heartache and kill her now. What are you going to do adopt her, raise her as you own," he glared at his usually obedient son.

"What if I did, you have no right to end an innocent girl's life. I will take her in if I have to, but I will not allow you to slaughter her. You will have to go through me first," Sesshomaru growled out holding on to consciousness as he stepped in front of the girl who, holding his bleeding arm to stop the flow of his life blood. As soon as he got in front of the girl he felt her shaken form cling to his leg.

"You will have to get through me too Taisho-sama," Naraku came over and stood in front of Sesshomaru giving a reassuring nod to his friend.

Fallowing him was Inuyasha then Miroku along with the rest of the gang. That was the first time anyone dared to stand up against the great Taisho-sama.

"Do what you want, but if she gives us one problem she will be terminated," he growled out at their disobedience.

As soon as Touga left the room everyone turned to Sesshomaru eyeing him. They too were surprised at the man standing up to his father. They watched him look down at the girl who stared back up at him.

"What is your name," Sesshomaru sighed trying to keep focus. He was relieved that the girl is safe for now.

"Rin, what is your name mister," she still hadn't released him.

"I will tell you in good time little one, but you have to promise me something," he continued when he saw the girl nod her head.

"When men in blue uniforms come or anyone you can not tell them what happened, understand. If you do not keep this a secret I will be unable to come for you," he squatted down to look into her eyes.

"I promise. When will I see you again," she asked at the thought of her silver haired hero leaving her.

"Soon, now we need to think up a plan," he looked at the very trusting girl one more time before he stood back up to discus a plan over with his gang members. When he stood up he swayed a bit before passing out from the loss of blood.

Some of the gang carried Sesshomaru to one of the cars hidden down the block as the others stayed behind to think of a plan.

When the police showed up the next morning to check it out, because an anemones caller called saying something about screaming coming from the house, they found a dead man holding a bloodied knife in hand along with a middle aged female and teenage male lying lifeless and bounded on the blood soaked carpet. A little while later a four year old girl was found behind a couch.

The police assumed that the man had murdered the boy and woman before turning on himself, forgetting about the girl. Since the girl wouldn't say a thing, they had to go off of their assumption.

About a week later a silver haired man came into the orphanage with a doll in hand saying he wanted to adopt a child. After papers were signed Sesshomaru became the rightful owner of the young girl.

-End Flashback- (wow that was a long flash back)

"Is there a reason we all have been called her father," Sesshomaru stared at the man before him with resentment.

"Patents boy," Touga growled out.

"It seems I have competition in the underground. They call themselves the Yamaguchi-gumi led by a man that goes by the name of Onigumo. We are to find this man and his hide out, before they become too much a threat. Is this clear or will all stand up for this man as well crying out his innocents," he snapped glaring at his son.

"If that is all you have to say _father_ than I will take my leave. I will not stand here and listen to insult me or my daughter," Sesshomaru spat out the word father as if it was a curse and turned to leave.

He was outside when Naraku caught up to him.

"Hey man me and Miroku were planning to go hang out at the club do you want to join," Naraku strode along side his friend looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"I will have to decline that offer. Rin is at the sitter," Sesshomaru made it his car and took out hid keys to unlock the door.

"Hey if you ever need anyone to look after Rin for you I am sure my sister will be more than willing. I know my nephew, Shippou, would also like the company," Naraku offered leaning over the now open door.

"I believe that your sister has enough on her plate as it is to baby sit Rin. I appreciate the offer, but I will have to decline," Sesshomaru got into the car and bid his friend farewell.

On the car ride to the sitters it started to rain. When he arrived he walked up the walkway soaking wet because he had forgotten the umbrella at home. The shrine steps were steep and long so by the time he made it to the door he was soaked.

A woman he didn't know opened the door.

"Hello you must be here for that angle, Rin. I am sorry I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Higurashi Mia, you can just call me Mia. I am Kaede's mother. Come in," Mia closed the door behind the man as she called for her daughter.

"Daddy," came the squeal a she rounded the corner running towards Sesshomaru who was waiting for her. He picked the girl up with no problem and placed her on his side.

"Hey sweetheart did you have fun," he asked calmly as Kaede walked around the corner as well, but more at a steady pace.

"Hai, Kaede-chan was so nice she even let me braid her hair even though in fell out," Rin pouted.

"How much do I owe you for taking care of Rin," Sesshomaru placed Rin down to grab his wallet.

"It was only for three hours so eighteen should be enough," Kaede smiled at Rin as the girl hugged her father's leg looking up at the man in admiration.

"Thank you for watching her," Sesshomaru gave a slight bow to Kaede in gratitude. "Goodbye Higurashi-san and goodbye Kaede-san," he bowed slightly to Mia first before doing the same to Kaede.

Sesshomaru turned around and held his daughter's hand as they left the shrine into the rain. They made it to the car and he helped Rin get situated before he drove off.

They arrived home quickly despite the rain pounding down on the windshield.

Sesshomaru was in his bed and so was Rin. Sesshomaru had tucked her in thirty minutes ago and was now sitting by the lamp as he read.

There was a flash of lightening that could be seen through the shades and seconds later the electrics went out.

Sesshomaru silently cursed as he placed the book on his end table and prepared to sleep, after he had set his watches alarm to wake him up.

He was on the edge of sleep when he heard his door slightly squeak open.

"Daddy?"

"Rin what is it? You are suppose to be in bed now," Sesshomaru propped himself on his elbows as he looked through the dark at the shadow he knew was Rin.

"Daddy, Rin is scared," the girl cried. At that second another lightening flashed lightening up the room with it's ere glow. Sesshomaru who was still staring at the girl saw her tears and she was frightened. Remembering that Rin hated storms he sighed in defeat.

"Come here Rin," at this the little girl Ran to her father who picked her up and placed her under the covers beside him.

"Now Rin you are a young woman and young woman do not cry, so dry those tears and go back to sleep," Rin nodded as she swiped away her tears. As soon as she had settled down she hugged her dolly tight, snuggled up to her father's warmth and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru looked down at his sleeping little angle as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face to get a better look at her.

"I promised to protect you Rin, you no longer have to be afraid, my daughter," he whispered as he fell asleep with a protective arm around the sleeping child.

**Friday**

"Hello welcome to my second grade class. I am Kagome Higurashi, all your lovely children's teacher. Before I let you all wonder around class I want you all to know it is a blessing to have each and everyone of them in my class. This is my first year of teaching and it has been so far an excellent learning experience and I hope I am doing a good job. I ask my son, who is also one of my students, his opinion and from what I hear from him is that and I quote that I am 'the bestest teacher ever,' that was nice to hear," there was laughter amongst the adults standing around in the second grade classroom. "Well I should stop talking now or I will go on forever and there is no stopping me after that. I will be wondering around the classroom if you want to talk to me about your child, but I beg you to let your children to show you around and look at what they have done so far. Enjoy," Kagome smiled at the crowd of adults that had come to support their children and see the progress.

Kagome started to walk around the room mingling with the other adults. She praised the students and talked about their progress. She was quite happy at herself that her first Open House was going off without a hitch.

An hour had passed and parents were flowing in and out of the classroom to talk to her about their children. Sango had even come for a few minutes for Kohaku before she had to return to her own room.

Kagome's mother and younger brother had stopped bye to say hey as they went home. Souta who was in his last year of elementary school so happened to have Sango as his teacher had wanted to say hey.

"Come on Daddy we have to see Kagome-chan," Kagome turned towards the door when she heard the little girl, who Kagome recognized as Rin.

The classroom had emptied out only a few people were left. Open House was almost over.

"Rin calm down the classroom is going nowhere," Kagome smiled at the exchange as she watched the father and daughter make their presence known.

Kagome almost gasped at the sight of the tall, silver haired man. He had the most intense eyes of amber she had ever seen and he was impressive to look at.

'Bad Kagome, bad, he is the parent of a student that is so wrong,' Kagome scolded herself as the duo approached her.

Sesshomaru wasn't doing much better, but he kept up his impassive façade as if nothing was wrong.

"Kagome-chan," Rin tackled the distracted woman and she would have fallen if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's quick reflexes catching her around the waist.

Kagome's eyes stayed shut waiting for the impact, but it never came she opened her grayish-blue depths to stare back at his amber ones.

"Oh, Thank you," Kagome managed to squeak out as he righted her so she was now standing on her own. He gave her a brief nod as he turned to his daughter.

"Rin, you should not tackle people you could have hurt Higurashi-san here. Do you understand," he watched her nod.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, Rin didn't mean to hurt you," Rin looked down at her feet with tears in her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt her teacher, she had only wanted to say hello.

Kagome squatted down in front of the girl and lifted her chin so their eyes met. Kagome could see the remorse and unshed tears in the girl's eyes.

"It is ok Rin. I am fine now thanks to your daddy. Don't worry about it, you just caught me off guard. Now put on one of those bright smiles and push back those tears because big girls are tough. Right Rin," the girl smiled, nodding her head as she gave Kagome a big hug.

Sesshomaru's hard eyes softened as he watched the exchange.

"And Rin remember do not refer to yourself in third person it is improper English. Now why don't you and me show your father here all of the stuff you have done, huh how does that sound," Kagome smiled taking the girl's hand as she stood up.

Rin and Kagome walked around the room showing Sesshomaru all of Rin's projects she had done. Shippou came back from playing in Sango's room with Kohaku and took Rin off to play as the two adults talked.

"Well Taisho-san you have a real jewel there. She is one of my top students and I am glad I have her in my class," Kagome smiled sheepishly up at the somewhat intimidating man in front of her. They had said nothing for a minute and the silence was getting to her.

"Yes she is and I want to praise you on what have done for my Rin. It was a surprise to me when she came home one day not even speaking in third person anymore. You have done what seemed the impossible. She has had tutors for four years to help her in her speech problem, but none has succeeded until now," Kagome was taken aback at how much he had said at once. That was the most he had said to her through out their whole meeting.

"Oh well it was nothing give a child something to strive for and someone constantly saying something, will work wonders," Kagome switched from one foot to the next. She had been on her feet all day and they were starting to hurt.

"Here let us sit," Sesshomaru noticed the woman had been on her feet all day and offered to sit so she could relax.

'Why do I care,' he thought as he sat down in overly small child's seat (I had to do it, come on imagine the tall impassive Sesshomaru sitting in one of those small itty bitty bright yellow kiddy chair (you would do it to ;p)).

"Thank you, I had no idea how much teachers stay on their feet during the day.

"I can only imagine and you have a son as well," Sesshomaru had to give her respect at what the woman goes through in a day.

"That is not even the end of it. I also house a no good, good for nothing brother," she sighed a little happy to be of her feet.

Sesshomaru watched on in amusement as the woman smile in bliss.

'Yes you are defiantly a one of a kind,' he mused to himself.

"Hey do you mind if I take these stupid things off," Kagome pointed to her high healed shoes and he just shook his head. Kagome clapped her hands in glee as she removed the retched beast.

After realizing how she was acting around the handsome man she blushed in embarrassment.

'I cant believe I am acting like this in front of this man. A parent of one of my students to make maters worse. He is probably thinking that 'Why the hell is a child teaching children,'' Kagome sighed once again, 'what a nightmare.'

"So where is Rin's mother. I never hear her talk about her mother. She only talks about what a great father she has" Kagome getting back on track.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the woman's change of behavior, it was really quite amusing.

"Rin has no mother. I adopted her four years ago," he answered the woman looking over at his little girl who was playing house with the orange haired kid from last Friday.

"Oh really. Wow that is very good of you. I had adopted Shippou over there two years ago as well. He is just a sweet heart," She smiled lovingly at her son. He was the world to her.

"So I take it you know of Naraku," already knowing the answer he only wanted to talk to her more. She was the first woman in a long time that he enjoyed talking to other than Izayoi.

"How do you know my good for nothing brother," she spun her attention back on the man. She was curious how someone like him knew a nobody like her brother.

"Naraku and I are old friends since the ending of high school and all through college. He unbearable at times, crude and unintelligent on more than one occasion, but he is reliable and trustworthy. He is also one of the few not intimidated by me," he saw her smile as she too agreed with him.

"Just make sure he stays away from the stove, especially soup," Kagome giggled.

"I heard, only Naraku can find away to ruin Chicken Noodle Soup," Sesshomaru found that he actually enjoyed her laugh.

"Well it looks like it is getting late. I really enjoyed finally meet you Taisho-san," Kagome walked over to her son and Rin who had fallen asleep on the carpet.

"Please call me Sesshomaru, Taisho is my father," both him and Kagome picked up their sleeping bundles and walked out of the classroom as Kagome locked up.

"Well alright Sesshomaru-san as long as you call me Kagome, Higurashi is my mother's name," they walked in companionable silence to the parking lot.

"Well have a good one Sesshomaru-san, and I wish both Rin and you the best. Drive safely," Kagome bid them.

"To you too Kagome-san. Till next time," Sesshomaru gave her a slight bow and they separated to go home.

-Kagome-

'Wow I haven't felt like this in a while. I fill… I fill like a naughty school girl. Grr why did he have to be a parent of one of my students that is so awkward,' Kagome banged her head softly against the stirring wheel making sure to not stir Shippou.

'Oh Kami help me I am digging myself a hole and I don't think I can get out of this one. What a nightmare,' Kagome stopped banging her head to resting it against the stirring wheel because it was a little less painful.

'I'm hungry,' with that she was off to the nearest fast food joint.

-Sesshomaru-

'What was with me in there,' unlike Kagome he had a stronger hold on his emotions and was only a thread away from banging his head on the stirring wheel.

'I was… I was flirting,' he rested the his head on the head rest (what do you know a head rest to rest you head).

'I was only being nice because she is Rin's teacher. I did it to make Rin happy. That is why,' he mentally concluded fooling really no one, but he pushed that a side to start the car and go home.

As he was pulling out of his spot he was almost hit by an oncoming car that sped across the parking lot and across a busy street to pull into a Panda Express drive through (I love that place hehehe).

'People,' Sesshomaru growled before disappearing amongst the crowd of cars to make his way home.

**AN:** Yay now onto my forth chapter, This has been my longest chapter ever woohoo and now I am exhausted. Well hope you liked. Leave a review please. Till next time bye.

-Nikki-

15


	5. Chapter Four: A Blind Date, a Break and

**AN: **I am so sorry for the delay. I was kinda stuck on this chapter and I was being extremely lazy, so I said to myself 'Nikki you are going to sit down, finish this chapter and make your readers happy,' so here it is. I will try to not take another month to write the next chapter. I love you all enjoy!

-Nikki-

**Chapter Four: A Blind Date, a Break and Plans**

It has been a few days since open house and she couldn't get her mind off of him. She knew that it was wrong, in her book, to have a relationship with one of her student's parents, but this was different. He was different he was perfect. Sure he was a bit on the cold side, but he seemed like a great guy. Look how Rin turned out, she absolutely adored the guy, how bad could he be?

Taisho, or what he told her to call him, Sesshomaru, seemed to be like a great guy. He was a good father as well. He thoroughly intrigued her. He was an enigma.

What also seem to surprise her was how he was somehow, one way or another, was related to her family. His friends so happen to be her cousin and brother. He somehow knew her girl friends and she was also his daughter's teacher.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and she had yet to finish grading the test that her students had taken Monday.

'How hard can it be to grade a second graders test. I mean come on,' Kagome growled at herself.

She had been extremely distracted by a certain student's father and she couldn't keep her focus. To make maters worst, her friend, Sango, was getting worried and hoped that a nice blind date would cheer her up.

'Another blind date, grrr. They will be the end of me,' Kagome growled accidentally marking a right answer wrong for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Hey Kagome why aren't you at lunch," Sango walked in as she heard Kagome growl.

As of late Sango has become increasingly worried about her friend. Kagome, who usually ran and knocking kids out of the way to reach the lunchroom, hadn't even attempted to leave her classroom for the last two days saying that she had a lot of work to do. Sango thought the best way to help her friend out was to get her out of the house and have some fun. Being the kind friend that she was she had set up a blind date for her friend hoping that this can get her friend back to normal.

The blind date was to be with an old aquatint of hers that she had met at one of her brother's friend's birthday parties. Well he seemed nice from the two minutes she had talked to him. He had been the uncle of the birthday boy and seemed like a great guy. He was funny, attractive and great with kids what more could a girl ask for.

"Hey Sango, sorry about that I just have been a little out of it," Kagome sighed as she put down her pen to drag her hands down her face in frustration.

Hearing Kagome sigh broke Sango out of her thoughts so she could study her friend. She looked like she needed a little break. Kagome also had paint splotches all over her white blouse.

"It looks like the kids decided to use you as their canvas instead of the paper," Sango giggled at the glare she had received form her close friend since grade school.

"Wait till you see what they did to my skirt," with that said she stood and turned around to show two small, green, hand prints on her butt.

"It is official I am no longer allowing Shippou in a two mile radios of that boyfriend of yours," Kagome had to let out a giggle at her friend's laughter.

"I see you have had a hectic day. I hope you are not too worn out for your date tonight," Sango giggled as she saw her friend sag into her chair.

"Sango are you purposely trying to make my life miserable. Remember the time you set me up with that Startreck geek. He kept yelling that in any second that aliens would swoop down and conquer the earth and he was one of my better blind dates," Kagome wined trying to wiggle her way out of this one.

"They weren't all that bad, plus they always give us something to laugh at from time to time. Anyways this one is different I promise. Give him a chance," Sango pleaded giving her friend the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine whatever, but you are coming as a double date with Miroku," glaring at Sango as if daring her to object.

"What about Kohaku, I can't leave him home alone."

"Naraku said that he will be working at the auto shop all day, I don't think he will mind watching Shippou and Kohaku for a while," Kagome suggested as she resumed her grading.

"You are no fun," Sango relented. The bell rang shortly afterwards forcing them to part.

- Later That Day -

Kagome was still in her classroom finishing up some last minute preparations for her class tomorrow. She was totally lost in her own little world that she had completely forgotten about her date tonight. She was straitening up her desk up, humming away, when her phone rang.

"Hello," Kagome answered with a sing song voice. She had been in a good mood after her little chat with Sango at lunch.

"Kagome where are you. You were suppose to be her ten minutes ago," Sando yelled into the phone.

"Huh? What are you talking-" Kagome froze, finally coming to her censes. "Shoot, I am so sorry Sango I totally forgot. I got so carried away, just hold on I will be there in five minutes. Did you drop Shippou off at Naraku's job?"

"Yeah, Yeah, they should be raising hell by now," Sango sighed at her friends lack of memory. "Just get here ok," with that they both hung up.

Kagome rushed out of the building narrowly missing knocking Hojo down in the process. She started the car and speed off to the parking lot and onto the streets of Tokyo as she hastily made her way to the restaurant.

Fortunately the date was at Shichinintai, her cousin's restaurant and it was close by. She loved the place; it was half bar, half restaurant. It had that tavern feel to it, which she loved. Plus the food was excellent. Since she knew the owner, her cousin Bankostu, he gave her a discount.

Kagome arrived in less than five minutes breaking at least twenty-three traffic laws in doing so. Everyone said that she was a reckless driver, but she thought she was just fine (denial).

"Kagome over here," Sango waved her hand to get her friend's attention. Kagome jogged to the booth that her date and friends were seated.

Kagome inspected her date as she gave a quick friendly hug to both Miroku and Sango. He had this huge mole on his upper lip with hairs growing out of it causing her to shiver in disgust. He was ok to look at other than that mole (hehehe had to find something wrong with the guy).

"This is Ken," Sango pointed to Kagome's blind date, "and Ken this Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Ken-kun," Kagome smiled and gave a slight bow of her head in greeting.

"Kagome-san," Ken repeated the action.

"Did you have some trouble with paint today," Ken smirked as he looked over Kagome's apparel.

"Oh no I forgot all about this," Kagome pouted as she looked down at her shirt and skirt in embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed a bright red when she heard him laugh at her expense.

"Sango will you accompany to the restroom for a minute," she grabbed her friends upper arm and dragged her with her to the bathroom. She heard the snicker of the two men left behind and everyone else who saw the two hand prints on her butt, further embarrassing Kagome.

"Sango," Kagome growled out as soon as they were alone.

"What," she replied innocently.

"This is a disaster. My cloths are a mess, I am the laughing stalk of the whole restaurant or haven't you noticed, plus my date has a huge mole. It is large enough to be a second head," Kagome stomped her feet like child.

"Kagome stop acting like a child. Anyways you can not judge a book by its cover. He could be a great guy for all you know," Sango went to the mirror to reapply her lip-gloss as her friend wined.

"I look like a child with all this pant on me, might as well act the part. About Kan-kun, come on he has a mole, for goodness sakes how can you do this to me," Kagome slumped to the floor sitting Indian style propping her elbows on her knees to place her face in her hands.

"Come on Kagome give Ken-kun a shot," Sango looked down at her pouting friend.

"Nuh uh," Kagome shook her head in refusal.

"Kagome," Sango growled trying to lift Kagome form underneath her armpits.

"You can't make me," Kagome grabbed onto the sink in resistance.

"Please for me," Sango pleaded.

"Nope," Kagome furiously shook her head still attached to the sink.

"What if I took you to that restaurant that you love and it is all on me," Sango bargained.

"The one downtown that cost a lot," Kagome slackened her hold a little bit.

"Yup," Sango groaned knowing that she would heed to go to the bank for a loan now.

"Ok," Kagome yelled excitedly, all off the sudden released her hold causing Sango to fall backwards.

Both Sango and Kagome walked out of the restroom seconds latter as they walked together to the booth. Sango was rubbing her rear end from where she fell on it in the bathroom as Kagome skipped her way to her seat beside Ken-kun.

"My lovely Sango what seems to be the problem," Miroku watched Sango grimace as she took her seat beside him.

"I fell that's all," Sango sighed only to slap Miroku in the face seconds later as her faced turned red in anger because of his wondering hand.

"My love I only wished to comfort you in your time of pain," Miroku feigned hurt, like always, as he gingerly rub his sore cheek that now sported a Sango sized handprint.

"Like hell you pervert. Keep your hands to yourself unless you wish to find yourself out on the streets tonight," Sango yelled sending a glare at her giggling friend.

The night went on with few problems. Miroku kept feeling Sango up and Kagome couldn't get her mind off of Ken-kun's mole. Other than his second head the man seemed like a nice guy.

They had departed to head their separate ways. Sango to the auto repair shop, Ken-kun went home along with Kagome going towards the auto shop as well to pick up Shippou.

- Sesshomaru's Day -

"Daddy, daddy, wake up! It is time to get up," Sesshomaru drearily opened his eyes. He looked over to see his daughter trying to clime up onto his high bed. Sesshomaru bent over a placed her down beside him on the comfortable bed.

"Guess what Daddy? Kagome-chan is going to let us paint today," She bounced up and down as she flung herself into Sesshomaru's arms to give him a good morning hug.

"Really and what are you planning to paint," he humored her as he headed for his closet to get ready for the day.

"I am going to paint daddy some flowers, isn't that right Ayaka," Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who was now chatting away to her doll.

'My little Rin, you have been through so much yet you still hold on to your innocent nature,' Sesshomaru inwardly sighed.

He planned to take the day off and hang over at Naraku's auto shop. He had some experience in auto repair so every once in a while he went over and helped out.

He pulled on a pair of oil-stained jeans, a long sleeve shirt and pulled his long silvery hair back in a low ponytail before he went over to pick up the chatterbox on his bead.

"Why are you not ready Rin," He asked her as he placed the young girl on his hip.

"I don't know what to wear. Can you help me," Rin looked up at her fatherly figure to see if he would help.

"Come on, let us see what we can find," Rin squealed in joy as she jumped out of his arms to race to her bedroom.

An hour later they were both ready to leave, as the bus was about to arrive.

Sesshomaru was standing on the sidewalk where the bus usually arrived with Rin bouncing up and down beside him.

"Now Rin be a good girl and don't cause too much trouble," he squatted down in front of her to tell her goodbye as the bus rounded the corner.

"Ok, bye daddy," Rin hugged him and bounced onto the bus.

Sesshomaru stood on the sidewalk as he watched the bus drive away. He waved at Rin as she waved at him through the small window. As soon as the bus disappeared down another street he turned around towards his car.

"Goshinboku's Auto Mechanics," Sesshomaru whispered as he spotted his friends store.

He parked his car around back and walked in through the back door.

He saw two feet sticking out form underneath a car. He stepped on the (you know that wheelie board that can go under cars and that you lay on it. I just can't think of the name of it, well anyways it is that thing) "wheelie board" and pulled it out with his foot.

"Hey what gives, oh hey Sess what do I owe the honor," Naraku stood up as he wiped grease from his hands on his pants.

"I was planning to take the day off, do you need any assistance," Sesshomaru glanced around the garage before looking back at his friend who was now washing his hands by a nearby sink.

"Um, sure. You know what to do. I am going to go get a beer you want one," Naraku disappeared into his office.

"Yeah sure. Hey Naraku where is your stereo in this mess," Sesshomaru browsed the room again looking for the stereo.

"It should be on the desk and it is not a mess, so shut it," Naraku handed Sesshomaru a beer and pushed the power button on the stereo.

With a beer in hand and the music playing they both set to work. Their already stained cloths collected more stains and the oil and grease attached itself to the boy's hair.

"Hey I have to go make a call do have everything under control," Sesshomaru straitened up, from underneath the hood of a car as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah whatever man," Naraku mumbled as emerged from underneath a car to acknowledge his friend before going back under.

Sesshomaru shoved the "wheelie thing" with his foot and sent it soaring on through the other end of the car.

"Hey what was that for," Naraku stood up and glared at the culprit. All he received was a smirk.

Sesshomaru walked over to the desk to turn off the music as he called Miroku.

"Hello," Miroku's voice could be heard from the other side.

"Miroku before you head over here I want you to swing by my house to pick up Rin and bring her over to Naraku's shop," Sesshomaru left no room for discussion before he hung up.

"I can't believe he just lets you use him like that. If that was me I would flat out refuse," Naraku stretched glancing over at Sesshomaru.

"Good thing he is not you. I need someone that I can boss around who will not fight me," Sesshomaru just shrugged. "Plus Rin likes him, she will be happy to see him."

"Yeah whatever I still think that he is a suck up," Naraku rushed over to his phone as he heard it ring.

"Hello Goshinboku's Auto Mechanics, this is Naraku Higurashi specking how- oh hey sis what's up," Naraku leaned up against the desk as he listened to his sister.

Sesshomaru eyed him in curiosity. He watched how he changed to the brother role with ease.

"Sure send the munchkin over. Alright see yah tonight and have fun on your date," Naraku laughed at his sister's groan and hung up.

"My nephew will be joining us as well as Miroku's, girlfriend's brother," Naraku took a swig of his beer.

"What is so funny about your sister going on a date," Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at his friend's hummer.

"Well everyone has this mission to find the perfect man for my dear sister. You see she hasn't had a real boyfriend in five years, which consequently was with your brother. Now here comes the part why I don't get along with him; he cheated on Kagome with Kikyou. Kagome has gotten over that bastard, but she is a little skittish to let her heart out now and for the last four years family and friends keep setting up these blind dates. Some of these blind dates just for the heck of it are gag-dates," Naraku finished up with a sad smile.

"It is a shame for she seems like a nice woman, my brother is hopeless when it comes to females. Don't get me wrong Kikyou is all right, but in the few moments I was with your sister she seemed to light up the room. I can't believe he would do something like that," Sesshomaru rested his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So you have met my sister have you, when did this happen," Naraku quirked an eyebrow at his friend, he was surprised to hear his friend complement someone, it was rarely done.

"I had the pleasure of meeting her last Friday at Rin's open house. She happens to be her teacher," Sesshomaru gave a small smirk at the memory of the unique woman.

"So she made that good of an impression," Naraku's eyes widened a fraction in surprise to see the slip of a smile pass over Sesshomaru's lips.

"She is a unique creature I will give her that," Naraku was unable to reply to this as the front door was slammed open to reveal two kids rush in fallowed by a frazzled looking woman.

"Ah Sango it looks like the rascals did a number on you. Was Shippou any trouble," Shippou bounced into Naraku's arms as he spoke to Sango.

"He is your nephew of course he would cause trouble," Sango glared at him before turning her attention to the tall figure standing next to her friend's brother. "Good evening Sesshomaru-sama, if I knew you would be here I would have offered to drop Rin off as well."

"Evening Sango-san. Thank you for the offer, but Miroku should be arriving soon with her," as if on cue a little girl entered the shop as well with Miroku right behind her.

"Aw if it isn't my lovely Sango-san. How are you today my love," seconds latter he was out cold with a lump on his head from a well-placed wrench sitting nearby.

"Pervert! Well I guess since Miroku is here we can take one car. Naraku can I leave Miroku's car out back, we can pick it up when come back to pick Kohaku up," Sango asked as she glared down at Miroku.

"Sure I heard you were forced to double date with Kagome, sounds entertaining. So, Sango what is her date like," Naraku leaned over the reception desk as if interested in what Sango had to say.

"She will tell you about him I'm sure. Well see yah later," Sango sported a devilish smirk as she dragged Miroku out of the shop.

"Daddy," Sesshomaru felt a tug on his pant-leg and looked down to see Rin. She had her hands raised as if she wanted to be held and as expected he complied.

"Yes Rin," Sesshomaru gave her his undivided attention.

"Why did Sango-chan hit Uncle Roku," she had those innocent inquisitive eyes as she stared expectantly at him.

"Because Rin when Miroku does something wrong Sango-san hits him," he answered.

"What did Uncle Roku do wrong?"

"Well Rin he was felling up Sango's a-" Naraku was caught off by a glare from his friend that promised death if he finished that sentence.

"Don't worry about it, why don't you go play with your friends, but don't touch anything you might get hurt, all right," he put her down when he got her affirmation.

The two of them got hardly any work done after the kids arrive trying to keep them out of trouble, but they didn't mind.

The night was coming to an end when Sango came over to pick Kahaku and left soon after. They were now waiting for Kagome to come.

"Sorry Naraku that I am a little late I had to stop for gas," Kagome sighed as she opened the front door and sagged to the floor as soon as the door closed.

"It was that bad huh," Naraku smirked as he watched his little sister pout.

"I am going to kill Sango. You should have seen him Naraku, he had a freakin' mole, I mean it was huge with hairs and all," Kagome pouted some more when she heard Naraku burst out laughing. Sesshomaru had to fight down a chuckle himself. He heard the conversation and was now walking into the room as well.

"Evening Kagome-san," Kagome jumped at hearing him.

"Sesshomaru-kun, I didn't realizes you would be here," she had to fight down a giggle. He had a grease mark on his cheek.

"I didn't realize that painted cloths were in," seeing the paint splotches all over her khaki skirt and white blouse.

Not one to take insults she of course retaliated, "Well at least it has more color than grease and oil and just to let you know you have something right… there," she pointed to her cheek to point out the mark.

'Lame Kagome, lame,' she thought to herself as she glared at the obvious amusement in the man's eyes. Naraku was looking on in shock as the two talked.

"I did not mean to insult you, I was only admiring the colors. Hard day," he had no desire to get into a quarrel with the exhausted woman, but her retaliation did amuse him.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome flushed in embarrassment as she stood covering her face with her hair hoping that he didn't see her blush, which he did.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I have to bite his head off like that. He does look great in that outfit though, Shut up Kagome,' Kagome's argument with herself came to an abrupt end when she was tackled by twin forces. This time she did not fall.

"Momma," "Kagome-chan," came the voices from the forces that had attached themselves to her legs.

"Hello sweeties, how are you guys doing," she waddled in a circle as she conversed with the two children flashing the two male the art work on her butt.

At seeing the small handprints on her backside Naraku bused out laughing and Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle.

Hearing laughter Kagome looked over her shoulder questioningly at the two men before looking down and seeing what had caused their reaction. When she spotted the two handprints she blushed once again.

"It seems that we have a little Miroku in our midst," Naraku managed to get out between his laughter.

"Can it," was all Kagome said as she reached down to pick Shippou up. Sesshomaru had walked over and picked Rin up during the sibling's exchange and was prepared to head on home.

The two of them walked out the door one after the other with Naraku rolling on the floor forgotten.

"It seems that you have had a full day Miss. Kagome," Sesshomaru looked down at the woman, who was two heads shorter, that him.

"Whatever keeps things alive," she flashed him a brilliant smile as she tilted back her head to see him.

He had the urge to kiss her right then, but shoved the thought away as he focused back on the woman beside him.

"I still can't believe you are friends with my obnoxious brother," Kagome gave him a questioningly look.

They were parked right next to each other. Sesshomaru placed Rin in the passenger-seat while Kagome placed Shippou in the backseat. When the children were arranged they both turned to each other to bid the other farewell.

"Wait let me get that for you," Kagome grabbed his hand before he went over to his side of the car. As soon as she had his attention she dug around in her purse as she came out with a bottle of water and a handkerchief. With that she dabbed a corner of her handkerchief into the water and preceded in wiping off the grease mark on his cheek.

Sesshomaru watched the woman in mild shock at her boldness as she scrubbed the mark off. He didn't know why he allowed her to do this because he was planning to shower when he arrived home, but he let her carry on with her pointless task.

"There good as new," she flashed him another of her signature smiles a she blushed in realization at what she had just done.

"Arigato and goodnight Kagome-san, have a safe trip home," he smirked at her reaction before turning to get into his car.

Kagome wished him goodnight before taking Sesshomaru's lead and also sliding behind the wheel to drive home.

- Back With Naraku -

"Hey Miroku guess what," Naraku didn't miss the exchange between his friend and sister and he had to tell someone about it.

"It better be important Naraku, I was almost asleep," Miroku yawned.

"I think Sesshomaru is attracted to Kagome," Naraku bounced form one foot to the other in anticipation, both him and Kagome had a lot in common.

"What! What do you mean," Miroku was now wide-awake.

"You should have seen them talk to each other that look like a couple. Plus Sesshomaru complemented her, he never does that and he only met her once. Oh and get this when I watched them leave they looked like a perfect family, kids and all," Naraku wished that his sister had someone in her life and he couldn't help, but think that this could be her chances at happiness. He also didn't want to see her get hurt again, but his desire for her future won out.

"Are you not just imagining things and what about Kagome," Miroku had a devilish smirk face as a plan formed in his head.

"I have never seen her blush so much in a long time, what do think," Naraku also had plan's somewhat similar to Miroku's, but less perverted, forming in his own head.

"You have a birthday coming up why don't…" the planning went on through the night as they discussed "battle plans" calling up reinforcements.

- Sesshomaru -

Rin had fallen asleep beside him and he couldn't get his mind off the woman that was Kagome. She was different he noticed, but also refreshing from other woman he had met.

He had only met her twice, but she had managed to catch his attention the first time he saw her.

He was replaying what his friend had said earlier about the girl and his brother. Hearing at what Inuyasha had done to the woman caused his blood to simmer. He had no clue what had set that reaction off, but it bothered him. Plus the desire to kiss her in the parking lot was not helping any.

The girl had brought forth so many unfamiliar emotions that it unnerved him to no end. Sesshomaru decided to push the thoughts away for now as he reached the street his home was on.

**AN:** Well there it is. Leave a comment please they always make me happy and they are always encouraging.

**Shout out to my reviewers:** I know what your are saying "Finally some acknowledgement," well I had to thank you guys for taking time to review so here you go .

**g2fan:**

ch 2 Thank you Wendy I am glad you thought it is interesting. I like it so far P

**4gVn soul:**

ch 2, THANKS A LOT it is always encouraging to hear people say that they love my stories. I do work hard and I am glad you enjoy it.

**CobaltHeart:**  
ch 2, Yeah I was kind of bored so I said hey I can do a character bio to start my story it is also good reference  
ch 3, I had to do the Chicken Noodle thing it was hilarious though and the children are adorable P thank you for the complements they do mean a lot to me  
ch 4, I usually like it when the father is the fun loving guy, but it doesn't work out that way in this story. AA least we now know how Sesshomaru came by RinP

**gen'ei honsho:**  
ch 2, hehehe yeah I know that feeling ;p  
ch 3, your welcome and I do always enjoy your reviews they do make me laugh

**Punk Dog Demoness:**  
ch 2, thank you it did take some time with the character outline, but it is helpful

**Sesshoukunbelongstome:**  
ch 3, I am glad you like it so far and thank you for the suggestions, but I have seen those names used before they seem a little over used, thanks anyways.

**LordOfTheWest:**  
ch 3,I like it too thank you for taking time to review

**allyct160:**  
ch 3, I hope open house was to your standards and I am glad you like my stories

**Sesshy's princess Kagome:**  
ch 3, I am trying to make them longer how are they now? I am happy you are liking my story I'm sooo happy P  
ch 4, hehehe kissie anticipation makes me antsy how about you? ;p

**Opresiminya:**  
ch 3,I am glad you are enjoying it thank you for reviewing

**magix234:**  
ch 2, I am trying to use as many names from the manga/show hehehe  
ch 4, I have not really watched the show before, but a friend of mine once made up his own Dora the Explorer Show before and it was hilarious P

**SweetAprilShowers:**  
ch 4, I love the chair part I neede to add some hummer so I put that in and Thank you for the reviews.  
ch 3, hommie hehehe that was classic P

18


	6. Chapter Five: A Night Out With Kids and

**AN: **Here is another late update. I am getting lazy so I am sorry for the delay. Well enough of me and my pitiful self ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter Five: A Night Out With Kids and Old Friends**

"Hey Naraku have you seen my keys," Kagome walked into the living room of her apartment to see her brother leisurely lying on the couch watching TV.

"Nope," he answered not even trying to help look for the keys.

"Naraku," she fumed at his nonchalant manner, "Can you at least get off your butt and help me look for them!"

"Yeah be there in a second," still engrossed with the TV.

"Never mind, it looks like you are busy," Kagome remarked sarcastically as she bent down to look under the couch.

"Where are you going," Naraku finally turned his attention on his younger sister.

"Sango promised to take me out to that restaurant that I like so much because she put me on a blind date with mole guy," Kagome shuttered at the memory of the man.

"Aw the mole guy he sounds like your perfect match," Naraku let out a laugh as Kagome gave him the death glare.

"Shut-up, he had tried to kiss me and I swear the thing was going to eat me, thank kami Sango saved me," another shutter ran down her spine as she pulled the cushions off her couch still in search of her missing keys.

"Aw it couldn't be all that bad. Oh yeah before I forget I am having both Miroku and Sesshomaru over," Naraku smirked as he walked over to the front door and pulled the keys out of the lock.

"Um ok, but don't make to much of a mess," Kagome's head all the sudden snapped over to her brother when the sound of jangling reached her ears. When she caught site of them in the hands of her brother who was standing next to the door she gave the said keys a death glare.

'Stupid keys,' crossed her thoughts as she marched over to Naraku and snatched the wretched things from him to shove them in her purse. 

"Are you leaving now," Naraku eyes showed their amusement and affection for his little sister as she went into the hallway.

"In about thirty minutes I should be off. Do you need me to cook you anything before I leave," Kagome was not about to return home only to hear that her dimwit of a brother had burned down the whole apartment building for trying to cook who knows what.

"Naw I ate at Shichinintai," Naraku fallowed his sister to his nephews room only to spot his little nephew sitting on the floor drawing something.

"I thought Bank said that you couldn't eat there anymore, something about going bankrupt because of your black hole for a stomach," Kagome sat down by her adoptive child to pick him up to put him in her lap.

"You want to draw with me momma," the boy turned his green eyes to his mother with hope. He always liked it when they did stuff together.

"Sure Shippou I love to draw with you," she replied with a smile after she heard her brother grunted at the black hole comment.

"Uncle Naraku will join us too won't he," turning his hope filled eyes on to his Uncle.

"Sure he will," Kagome glared at Naraku daring him to say other wise. 

"Kagome," Naraku wined as he sagged to the floor. He picked up a well use crayon and began his fruitless attempt to draw.

They all were all off in their own little worlds as the sat there in drew, both Shippou and Naraku had their tongue sticking out in concentration as Kagome snuck off to find a camera.

She didn't have to look to long and before the moment was ruined she took a snap shot of the two boys. They both blinked in surprise looking around to see what had caused the sudden flash of light. When they spotted Kagome holding a camera Shippou smiled childishly as Naraku glared at his sister.

"Well I have to go be good for Uncle Naraku Shippou and Naraku don't mess up the apartment," before Naraku could react Kagome was gone in a fit of giggles.

He knew that Kagome would use that picture as blackmail and hunched over.

"Stupid sisters, stupid camera and stupid sisters and their conniving ways," Naraku grumbled.

"Uncle Naraku can I see your picture," Shippou asked innocently clueless to why his uncle was depressed.

"Um it is not finished," Naraku lied knowing that he was going to throw it away before anyone could look at his poor excuse for a drawing, but when he looked down to where he thought he had left it he found that it was no longer there. Naraku looked around at a loss at where it could have went, and then it clicked.

"Kagome," he growled. Some how, some way his sister had snatched the drawing when he was recovering from the flash from the camera.

He snapped from his thought to the sound of the doorbell. Knowing it probably was his friends he walked to the door. Both Miroku and Sesshomaru along with two little kids where revealed on opening the door.

"How is it that we always end up with the kids," Naraku mumbled as he stepped aside to let the group pass.

"I have no idea," Miroku also wondering the something.

"Is Shippou here," Kahaku asked Naraku.

"Yeah he is in his room," Naraku tilted his head in the direction of the room he had just left.

"Yay Shippou is here, can I go play Daddy," Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with large puppy dog eyes. Earlier that day he had told her to not wonder around the apartment, but he couldn't resist those eyes and nodded. Rin squealed with glee and attached herself to his leg before racing off with Kohaku to go play with the third person to their musketeer group.

"I spotted Kagome-chan on the way and she handed me these Miroku said. When he saw Naraku tense he looked down at the folded piece of papers and camera.

"Sesshomaru-sama will you mind holding Naraku-san down as I take a look at these," Sesshomaru also seeing Naraku tense up at the sight of the objects agreed. He wanted to see what had his friend so riled. He grabbed Naraku from behind and held him there as Naraku tried to escape and reach for the papers and camera with no success.

Miroku unfolded the first sheet and read out loud Kagome's letter.

Miroku   
Make sure Naraku doesn't touch the stove I don't want to come home and find the building on fire. Plus keep the house clean please. Thank you and have a good time.  
Kagome   
PS: Look at Naraku's beautiful drawing.

On finishing the letter Miroku opened the other paper and burst out laughing. Naraku's struggle started anew, but only ended up breathless heaving for air.

Miroku showed the picture to Sesshomaru who had to fight the urge to join Miroku on the floor. There in pink crayon was an attempt at what looked liked a teddy bear done by a two year old.

"What is with the camera," Sesshomaru interrupted Miroku's laughing tirade.

"Nothing I'm sure," Naraku offered a little hastily earning a disbelieving stare form both friends.

Miroku turned on the camera only to burst into laughter again. Miroku turned the camera to face Sesshomaru who finally lost the battle and let out a small chuckle at the sight of his friend sitting beside a red head kid with the same facial expression. To put it simply Naraku looked like a kid.

"Give me that," Naraku finally free took both the camera and drawing from Miroku. He tore the picture up and deleted the picture with a scowl on his face.

"Uncle Naraku can you draw with us," Shippou ran over to his uncle. He looked up at the man with pleading eyes.

"Yes Naraku you don't want to disappoint the boy," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Shut it Sess," Naraku glared at Miroku who burst out laughing again.

"Daddy, Daddy," Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter's voice to see her tugging on his pant leg. He squatted down to her level.

"What is it Rin, what's wrong," Sesshomaru looked at her placing hands on her shoulders.

"Will you draw with me," Rin stared up at her father with large hopeful eyes.

"Rin," he sweat dropped, but when he couldn't look away from his daughter's eyes he sighed in defeat. He stood back as Rin cheered and Naraku laughed even his glare doubled the laughter. He held back another sigh accepting his defeat, but he wasn't going alone.

Miroku and Naraku caught the mischievous glint in their friend's eyes and gulped knowing that they where going to be forced to do something that they didn't want to.

"Um I think I left something in the car," Miroku laughed hesitantly and ran out the door with Naraku close behind saying that he was going to help find whatever it was.

"What's wrong with them," Kohaku sported a weird expression at the two grown men that ran.

Knowing full well that he couldn't fallow his so-called 'friends' he allowed Rin to pull him into a room meant for a child.

"Daddy look at my picture it is you and me," Rin held up her picture to show Sesshomaru.

It had been a couple of hours and the four of them were now sitting and drawing. They had kept Sesshomaru busy and he had also been forced to play all their games, but he finally had them settled down and drawing.

"Very good Rin, you will be great artist one day," looking up to look at the childish drawing.

"Like you, Daddy," the little girl adored her father and wanted to be just like him.

"If you keep practicing," placing a hand on Rin's head Sesshomaru mussed her hair causing the little girl to giggle.

"Shippou how is your picture coming," he looked at the red headed boy who had his tongue sticking on looking to be in great concentration. At hearing his name Shippou looked up at the tall man and gave him a bright smile. He sheepishly picked up his picture and showed Sesshomaru his drawing. Shippou for being so young was very good, it also helped that his mother encouraged him every chance she got for him to be creative so his drawing had improved.

"It is a picture of my mommy, and me."

"This is really good Shippou, where did you learn to draw like that," Sesshomaru was impressed with the child's skills, he had never seen a seven year old draw that good, it was almost scary.

"My momma always encouraged me to be creative and do everything to my best," beamed Shippou at the older man's complement.

"Well good work and how's your picture coming Kohaku," the boy with the freckles across the bridge of his nose looked up and smiled showing his drawing.

"It is Miroku, sis and me with our cat Kirara," the boy smiled and received a small smile from the man. The boy's drawing consisted of his friend standing off to the side with, what looked like a handprint on his cheek, and a fuming woman, which he knew to probably be Sango, his friend's girlfriend.

"Nice work," Sesshomaru commented.

"Daddy show us your picture," Rin piped up as she sat her self on Sesshomaru's crossed legs.

"Wow," Shippou said in aw as he looked at the crayon drawing of his friend Rin. He was amazed at the picture that Sesshomaru had finished. It was of his friend with her ever present bright smile holding her favorite dolly. Even though it was done all in crayon it still looked like a work of art.

"Can I have it Daddy," Rin squealed in delight at the picture of her.

"Of course," Sesshomaru gave the girl a small smile as he handed it to his daughter, who took it with gentle hands as to not destroy it.

"Do me, do me," Shippou said excitedly. Sesshomaru looked over at the energetic boy with hopeful eyes and consented to the boys wish.

"Sit still so that I can concentrate," as soon as Sesshomaru had said that the boy went still as a statue to his amusement and he began his drawing.

The drawing took no time at all and the green eyed boy now was staring in amazement at the drawing of him sitting in his mother's lap, beaming from ear to ear, while his mother had a soft caring smile on her face.

Sesshomaru didn't know what had possessed him to draw the woman as well, but it seemed to fit. He also was amazed at how well his memory of her was perfect after only meeting her twice.

"Thank you mister," Shippou whispered genuinely and ran to put his picture genteelly on his dresser.

"If it is not too much to ask can you do one of me, too," Kohaku asked shyly and like Shippou, Sesshomaru also agreed to draw the boy as well as the other two looked on as he drew to boys portrait in crayon.

- With Kagome at Some Restaurant with Sango-

"So Kagome how do you forgive me now," Sango held back her laugh as she watched her friend shove her face full of sushi and rice.

"Not until dessert, that was a nasty trick you pulled a I am not letting you off the hook that easy, I can't believe you set me up on a date with mole guy. I mean come on Sango what kind of friend are you … are you going to eat that," Kagome had paused enough half way through her rant to point at her Tonkatsu and with out waiting an answer she snatched it up by her chopsticks and stuffed in to her mouth where it disappeared.

"Pour Tonkatsu it died today at noon when Miss. Kagome Higurashi, second grade teacher at Shikon Elementary, stabbed and devoured it, it didn't have a chance we will mourn the pour thing, our trusted food, it never even had a chance to be enjoyed," Sango faked a sob pretending to wipe away tears with her napkin.

"Give it a rest Sango, it was only food and who said I didn't enjoy it," Kagome stuck her tongue out as she continued to clear her plate.

"When you swallowed the poor thing without chewing it is not enjoying it," Sango pulled her plate back before any more of her food disappeared into the black hole her friend called her stomach.

"Kagome?," came a voice from behind Sango.

As Kagome's head popped up and looked in the direction of the voice a smile spread across her face immediately and she jumped up to give the person a hug.

"Inuyasha," she squealed and Inuyasha returned the hug before Kagome gave another squeal and rushed to the person behind him.

"Kouga-kun," Kagome hugged her old friends and asked them to join her and Sango at her table.

"Oh my goodness how have you guys been, I haven't seen you two in forever," Kagome was now sitting next to Inuyasha as Kouga sat across from him beside Sango.

"We are doing pretty good, how about you Kagome," Inuyasha tried to take a piece of sushi from her plate only to be stabbed by her unforgiving chopsticks.

"Hey what was that for," Inuyasha yelped, but all he received a growl form Kagome who hovered over her food protectively.

"Shut it Kouga," Inuyasha snapped at Kouga who was laughing from across the table.

"That is why she is my woman, she has spunk," Kouga produced his own yelp as Inuyasha kicked him from under the table.

"She isn't you woman you flee bag," Inuyasha glared at his long time friend.

"Yes she is mutt face," Kouga retorted returning Inuyasha's glare in full force.

"No she isn't wolf breath," Inuyasha face was now red with anger that it matched his red pull over.

"Enough," Sango slammed her hands down on the table gaining the attention of both the glowering boys and some of the customers sitting nearby.

"What about Ayame, Kouga, she really likes you," Kagome piped in as soon as the boys were quit.

"Are you serous that woman is a nut job," Kouga burst out, totally forgetting that the two other occupants at the table were very good friends of Ayame.

"Don't you dare talk about my friend like that or I will get Jakotsu on you," Kagome warned.

"Did I say nut job… of course not, I meant a sweet wonderful woman," Kouga shivered at the thought of having to deal with the gay hair dresser.

"Better," Sango huffed as Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango burst out laughing at Kouga who was looking every where as if Jakotsu he would pop up out of no where.

"So Inuyasha what have you been up to," Kagome resumed eating, but at a much normal pace.

"Not much, me and Kikyou are planning to get a new apartment soon, but other than that I have been bored out of my mind at work," Inuyasha shrugged as he flagged down a waitress to bring him some food.

"Wow, yeah that is wonderful how long have you and Kikyou have lived together now," even though the incident between Kikyou, Inuyasha and her had hurt Kagome she had recovered from it and now was happy for the couple because she could tell how much they loved each other.

"Um, I believe it has been around three and half years now and we are ready to move out of the old place because Kikyou says it is a guys apartment, she wants something a little more homely," Kagome giggled knowing that was exactly like her older sister.

"So when are you going to pop the question," Kagome asked nonchalantly causing Inuyasha to spray his drink all over Kouga who yelled in surprise.

"Wh what," Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome patted his back as he continued to cough.

"Oh come on Inuyasha the both of you have been dating for nearly five years and have lived together for most of those years, it is clear as daylight that you two are in love. Why not ask her to marry you," Kagome sighed as she looked at her friend in sympathy.

"We are not ready for that Kagome, that is all," secretly though Inuyasha wanted more than anything to marry Kikyou.

"Whatever Yasha, you and I both know that, that is what you want. I just wish for the best for you two, you are like a brother to me," Kagome pitted her good friend who was denying himself his deepest wish.

"So… um how is that son of yours," Kagome could tell he was changing the subject and she relented for now.

"He is doing well, but I think he has hung out with Miroku a little too much for my taste," Kagome gave a bemused smirk as she explained the paint incident. Inuyasha laughed as well as Kouga when she told her story. She even told them about the blind incident as well.

"It didn't help matters when one of my student's father witnessed my attire and when I collapsed at my brother's auto shop that night. Though Mr. Taisho was very understanding and gentlemen about it, though it does help he had grease all over his face," at hearing this Inuyasha had stopped laughing to look at Kagome incredulously.

"Are you talking about Sesshomaru Taisho," Inuyasha looked at her questioningly.

"Yes I was, why you know him," Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Yeah that bastard so happens to be my older brother," then it clicked to Kagome.

She didn't know why she didn't notice it earlier the similarities was kind of scary now that she thought of it.

"Wow I don't know why I hadn't realized it earlier. He seems to be good guy, they way he dotes on his daughter and all," Kagome smiled at the memory of the handsome caring father.

"Good guy," it was Kouga's turn to spray his drink all over Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what of it," Kagome gave him a questioning look. Even though she barely knew him, he did seem to be quit the gentlemen.

"He is the Ice Prince for Kami's sake," Kouga all, but yelled after the shock wore off.

"I am not losing my woman to that bastard," Kouga grabbed her hands possessively.

"Who said we had any kind of relation, I only know him by my student Kouga, and for the thousandth time, I am not your woman. You are like a big brother to me, that is it," Kagome extracted her hands from his hold and patted his gently before resume her eating.

"I know what you mean about the man being a slight cold, but he did seem like a respectable man, a man I wouldn't mind Kagome date if he just loosen up a little," Sango was tired in being ignored so she decided to join the conversation.

"What!" yelled the other occupants at the table.

"Like hell Kagome is going to date that bastard," Inuyasha growled along with Kouga.

"Besides Sango the man is the father of one of my students the relationship would never work, plus I barely know the guy," Kagome put in. "And Sango you are no longer allowed to mingle in my social life as far as the opposite sex goes."

"Hump," was all she got from Sango.

The party of four had separated for the night after that and went their separate ways. Sango home to a perverted boyfriend who had ditched her brother at her friend's house and was kicked out of the apartment. Inuyasha and Kouga went to a local bar before heading home. Inuyasha to his girlfriend Kikyou, who he wished to marry, Kouga went home to his empty apartment to settle down for the night alone.

"Hello I'm home," Kagome placed her purse and keys on the table beside the door as she walked through the door.

At the sound of her voice three bodies connected with hers ad they all crashed to the floor. On the way down to crash into the unpleasantly hardwood floor Kagome's arm caught on the edge of the table, where she had just deposited her purse and keys, and scraped it.

"Oh my, hello my lovely children," Kagome forced a smile to not bring attention to her bleeding cut and not worry the little ones.

"Momma,", "Kagome-chan," and "Auntie," were the greetings she received from the overly excited bunch.

"Rin, Shippou and Kohaku let Higurashi-san so that she can breath," came an amused mescaline voice.

Kagome head snapped up to find one of the most handsome males to ever walk the Earth standing in the doorway leading to the hall.

"Sesshomaru-san what are you doing here and where is Naraku and Miroku," Kagome was confused at the lack of her brother's presence and why was the father of one of her student's in her home.

"I believe that they ditched me here at the thought of coloring with the children," he gave the flustered woman a hand up after the children got off of poor Kagome to run off and play as much as the could before being forced to go home. When he notice her wince when he help her out of her jacket he saw the small cut on her upper arm.

"Is this form the fall," he asked her sternly taking her by the elbow and led her to the kitchen.

"Oh it is nothing," her face turned a light shade of red as the man picked her up and gently placed her on the counter beside the sink.

"I will tell Rin not to tackle you again, I apologize on her behalf Higurashi-san," he carefully rolled up her sleeve and took a wet rag to clean the cut.

"Oh no she did nothing wrong, I am a natural klutz anyways so the scratch us hardly any problem. Also Taisho-san I told you not to use Higurashi that is my mother's name, Kagome is fine," Kagome winced when he accidentally put some pressure on the cut.

"Be as it may Rin will not go unpunished I already warned not to tackle you, as to prevent this from happening, and highly doubt getting cut by an table is a regular occurrence, you being a klutz or not, Kagome-san," he smirked at the girls reply and boldness.

"Where is your first aid kit," he asked when he asked when he finished cleaning the cut.

"It should be under the sink in the bathroom in the hall way," she got up to retrieve it only to be stopped by none other than Sesshomaru.

"I will get it," with that he made his way out of the kitchen.

When he left the room Kagome slid off the counter and put water to boil for tea for her guest. When she was getting the cups, sugar, creamer and tea leaves ready Sesshomaru had returned from the bathroom.

Kagome stood still as he spayed the peroxide onto the cut. He opened a band aid and placed over the small injury, but before he let her go his finger tips gently brushed over the spot where the band aid was before stepping back and put the supplies back into the box.

"Thank you," Kagome quietly said as he came back from putting the box back from where he got it.

"Your welcome," he gave her a small smile.

"I made some tea or us, what do want in it," she gave him a brilent smile back.

"A teaspoon of sugar and that's it," he was slightly taken aback by her smile, no one has ever really smiled at him like that besides his daughter, Izayoi and mother. Usually women smiled at him as if he was a piece of meat, Kagome's smile was loving and caring.

"Here you go," Kagome placed the cup down on the dinning table and motioned him to sit and he did so.

"So what is it that I hear that my brother and cousin ditched you here," Kagome was planning ways to get back at her brother for leaving.

"Your son asked him to color with and this was right after the camera accident, my daughter also requested me to join her as well. I complied with her wishes, but is seems that Naraku or Miroku had no desire to join us and they ran off, saying something about forgetting something in the car and I haven't seen them since," Sesshomaru smirked as he watch the woman beside him burst into laughter.

"Well that still doesn't give him the excuse to run off like that, oh well I will have to deal with him when he gets home," Kagome finally calmed down just in time to hear three sets of feet running into the kitchen calling her name.

"Momma, momma, look at what Rin's Daddy made for us," the three of them held up three separate sheet of papers to be examined by the woman, the children so adored.

"You did this," Kagome asked in aw as she carefully examined each crayon colored picture.

"Hai," was Sesshomaru's simple reply as he watched the woman's expression and was quite pleased with he reaction.

"You are amazing," when she finally got to Shippou's picture her breath caught in her throat and her eyes watered up at the sight of her and her son.

"It is beautiful, though I have to say that I am not that pretty," she gave the man beside her a watery smile.

"That is where you are mistaken Higurashi-san, I didn't do you any justice at all your beauty far exceeds the picture," before he could stop himself the words slipped, though what he said was true, he rarely said anything like that before. The words shocked him more than they did her, but he was better at hiding it.

"I believe Taisho-san that your eyes need to looked at because I believe your vision is impaired," though flattered by his comment she couldn't help, but deny what he had said.

"But momma he is telling the truth, you are beautiful," Shippou piped in. Sesshomaru didn't like how she thought that she wasn't beautiful, but he let the subject slip as he watched the exchange between the woman and the children.

He was never really interested in women, he wasn't gay, but no woman had yet to really spark his interest, yet Kagome had captured his mind completely. He was finding it harder and harder to concentrate because of the lady beside. She was everything he expected in a woman, kind, loving, free spirited and intelligent.

Before he could go any further in his musings his cell phone went off.

"Sesshomaru Taisho speaking," he answered.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama, I am sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had room in that lovely home of yours," Miroku's voice could be heard form the other end. 

"What did you do," Sesshomaru held back the urge to sigh as he listened to Miroku telling home that he was kicked out for running out on him and leaving Kohaku.

"You owe me," with that he hung up.

"I apologize, Kagome-san, but I need to head on home, thank you for the tea," Sesshomaru stood up and told Rin to go gather her things.

"Oh no thank you for watching the kids and patching me up," Kagome walked Sesshomaru to the door and hugged Rin good bye and gave a slight bow to the man.

Since Kohaku was getting a ride home from Sesshomaru the apartment now consisted of a tired kid and an exhausted woman.

By the time Naraku arrived at the apartment he found a bag full of his stuff and a letter taped to the door saying:

Dearest Brother,

I am ashamed of you actions in ditching Taisho-san with children, while you where off doing Kami knows what. Until further notice I am kicking you out. Find your own place to stay. You are not welcome back until you apologize to both Taisho-san and your nephew. Have fun!

Love,

Kaggy

- At Sesshomaru's house -

Miroku and Sesshomaru were down in the basement playing pool in Sesshomaru's rec room, drinking beer when the door bell rang.

As to not wake his already sleeping daughter Sesshomaru rushed up stairs to get the door. When he opened the door he found none other than Naraku standing on his doorstep with an irritated look. He raised an eyebrow in silent question as Naraku shoved a letter in his face and pushed through the door way with his bag.

"Stupid sisters and their expectations," Naraku muttered as he made his way downstairs to join Miroku.

Sesshomaru read the letter and closed the door as he too made his way back down into the basement. He smirked at what he fiery woman, named Kagome, did.

"So Sango kicked you out too," Naraku walked over to the fridge that Sesshomaru got for the basement to hold beer and snacks.

"Yup," Miroku pouted.

It was a regular occurrence for Sesshomaru to have guest over when they were kicked out of the home, which it often happened for Naraku and Miroku. Occasionally Kouga, his half brother along with others would come.

On these occasions they would chat and mess around late into the night, drinking and swapping stories until they were too tired to continue on.

After they had called it quits for the night Sesshomaru laid in bed thinking about his friend's sister that has caught his attention. She was an enigma to him, Kagome Higurashi.

Downstairs two men were smiling and congratulated each other on phase one of their plans in being a success. They both saw the light in his eyes that night and how they warmed up even more when Kagome's name was mentioned. Their friend might be clueless, but they knew he was beginning to fall for the lovely woman they were related to.

It was well worth being kicked out.

**AN:** Well another chapter, another day. Sooo how was it?

**Shout out to my reviewers: **I want to sniff, sniff thank you sniff, sniff all for the wond (insert nose blowing) wonderful reviews. They make me happy.

**-Nikki-**

**Sesshy's princess Kagome: **I am glad you loved the last chapter, yeah I am trying to make them longer I just get excited and I skip over some details, but I am working on that. Yeah I love that part it sorta just came to me and I had to do it.

**g2fan: **YAY I am glad you think so. I hope you enjoy the rest.

**SweetAprilShowers: ** That is where I got the idea well sorta, but yeah Austin Powers is hilarious and I loved the mole part. I am glad you like the story!

**CobaltHeart: **Hehehe yeah I know what you are saying my friends would probably have the same reaction to paint. I can't wait to get to that battle plans either, so keep reading and if you have any suggestions I will be happy to take them into consideration. I know Sesshomaru and cars, just seems yummy, hehehe. I am glad you like the story.

**san01: **Thank you, I am glad you like it so much.

**lunarcat12:** I am glad you found my story and read and enjoyed it. I love the sink incident and paint part. I love funny stories so I am doing what I can to make it entertaining. Laughing is good for ya… well that is what I believe. I know Sesshomaru should have recognized the car tsk tsk tsk stupid Sesshomaru anywho I forgot to write something then, but he will notice soon enough. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Llebreknit: **I am usually a fan of the loving father, but for this story it has to be the way it is and plus some people don't change, but I will dive him something of a heart latter on I think. I am glad you find the story interesting.

**kaliy-moon07: **hehehe ok more it is. I hope you enjoy my story.

**4gVn sOuL:** I believe chapter five was my funniest chapter so far. I am happy you enjoy it so far.


	7. Chapter Six: Dance with me

**AN:** Gomen nasi for the delay I just started school and I am trying to get into the groove of things (how corny does that sound) so without further ado here is chapter six.

**Chapter Six: Dance with me**

"I'm home," Sango announced, but she was left unanswered.

Sango's shoulders sagged in remembering the absence of her boyfriend. It has only been two days and she already missed him, but she wouldn't back down, for what he did was wrong. Miroku should have not have left his friend at a stranger's home with three children. She was grateful for Miroku's friend though, for bringing her brother home.

Sango heard the door close behind her as Kohaku walked in. With a sigh they both sagged into the over stuffed sofa. It was a normal Friday, but it had been a busy week and she was planning on going out with her friends tonight. They had been delaying their get together lately, so they were determined in going out, no if, ands or buts.

As Kirara settled down on her mistress's lab, the doorbell rang. With a heavy sigh she placed the cat beside her before heaving herself out of the couch to answer the door.

Though her heart told her to invite the person in her head told her to slam the door shut in his face and her head won out, but a foot was a little to fast for her as it was shoved into the doorway.

"My dear Sango, I highly doubt this is the proper way to greet guest," the silky smooth voice caused shivers to go down her spine. She loved his voice.

'No Sango you are mad at him, no backing down,' Sango gave herself a mental kick.

"You are no guest and you are not welcome here Miroku. What you did was despicable," Sango voice was hard, hiding her true feelings.

"Sango my love, Sesshomaru-sama wasn't deterred at all, instead he rather enjoyed himself. He is quite found of children and our dear Kagome-sama if I do say so myself," Miroku added slyly.

At the sound of her friend's name Sango paused in her attempt to close the door.

"What are you talking about," Sango questioned, though she still held the door where it was so that she could only see a part of Miroku through the crack in the door.

"I have been residing at Sesshomaru-sama's residence, he was quite generous and allowed Naraku and I to stay for awhile, when he came home that night you should have seen him. I have never seen Sesshomaru-sama so at peace. At the mention of our dear friends name his eyes warmed ever so slightly. My intuition tells me that our little Kagome has an admire," Miroku smirked as Sango let her guard down holding the door allowing to slip into the apartment.

"Miroku-chan," Kohaku exclaimed excitedly. The little boy really did admire the man; he was like a father to him.

"Hey Kohaku, how have you been," Miroku placed a hand on the boys shoulder as he looked over the boy.

"Good, but home isn't the same without you, sis has been on the down side ever since Tuesday," Kohaku missed the glare from his sister.

"Oh really," Miroku gave a sly glance in Sango's direction, only to receive a shooting glare from her. Five seconds later he was on the ground sporting a large lump on his head and a content smile spread across his lips

"Hentai," Sango yelled, she also had a small smile of her own, she did miss his antics.

After Miroku had recovered Kohaku was sent to his room to do his homework and play, while Sango put the kettle on the stove for tea. They were both sitting at the table now sorting through their thoughts.

"You know Miroku, Kagome has been a little out of it since open house two weeks ago and if what you say is true about Kagome having a secret admire, I think your friend, Sesshomaru-sama might have one as well, though I highly doubt that Kagome is the only one," Sango mumbled the last part under her breath.

"I think that open house was the first time either had ever met each other. Do you think that they are right for each other? They seem to be complete opposites, the only things that are the same about them is that they both have a child, but Kagome adopted her child," Sango thought aloud.

"Who said Sesshomaru did not adopt Rin, he adopted her when she was only four," Sango looked at Miroku in surprise. She never thought that the emotionless man adopted the girl, but she did know that he loved the little one as if she was his daughter by blood; maybe even a little more if that was possible.

"So he does have a compassionate side, I thought him to be a little to cold to adopt the girl and love her the way that he does," Sango thoughts turned to the man.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama is a surprise to all," Miroku pondered as he watched his beloved stand to make tea with the now hot water.

"So what are you doing here anyway," Sango handed Miroku a cup of tea as she sat down with hers.

"Well if my memory hasn't failed me, I believe today is your girls night out on the town, prey tell me, my sweet Sango, where are my lovely flowers plans for tonight," Miroku took a sip of his tea closing his eyes to enjoy the taste.

"Why would you want to know you pervert," Sango glared at him over the rim of her tea cup holding it up to her lips.

"Sango you wound me, my only desire is to know that the love of my life is safe," Miroku fanned hurt as he placed a hand over his 'wound'.

"Riiiiight and pigs can fly."

"Fine if you have to know, Naraku and I was planning on swinging on by with Sesshomaru and who knows dance with our dear Kagome," he took another sip of tea as he watched Sango process what he had just said.

"Sooooo… you and Naraku are trying to hook Kagome up with this Sesshomaru, if I didn't know any better I would have sworn that you too left your friend at Kagome's house on purpose, but you two could have never pulled something off like that. By the way do you think that this Sesshomaru is right for Kagome," Sango eyed Miroku when she spotted him sulking in the corner, but said nothing of it.

"Yes I do believe that the two would be perfect for each other, much better than some her former blind dates," Miroku nodded in agreement with himself.

"I will give him a try, anyway we will be going to the Den, we heard it is a popular dance club downtown," She sighed as she stood up to lead Miroku to the door.

They said their 'see you latter's' and Miroku was gone to go plan.

Sango was lounging on the couch petting Kirara thinking about tonight. It was going to be Kagome, Ayame, Jak and her and now the three guys where coming along to albeit a little latter, but it proved to be an interesting night.

At Touga-ou no Taisho's House

"Oh Sesshomaru and oh my, is that little Riny," Sesshomaru gave the woman in front of him a slight smile in greeting as he put Rin down.

"Hello mother, I hope you are doing well," though him and his stepmother didn't get off on the best foot in the begging she had grown on him and thought her as a mother as well.

"I have been better, but nothing to much to worry about. Now why don't you two come inside before you catch a cold, it is getting pretty chilly out lately," Izayoi stepped aside to let her stepson and granddaughter through before helping Rin out of her coat.

"Now how is my little angle been doing," Izayoi squatted down t the little girl's level to give Rin a big hug.

"I am doing great, Daddy and me went to Kagome-chan's home yesterday and we had loads of fun, along with Kohaku-kun and Shippou-kun, they are my best friends," Rin gave her a big smile as she reached up to hold her dear Daddy's hand.

"Oh and who is this Kagome-chan," Izayoi gave Sesshomaru a sly glance. She really loved the boy, but he needed a woman in his life if not for him then for his daughter.

"She is Rin's teacher and a friend of mine's sister. I went over there to relax and talk to Naraku, but it seems that they had ditched me, so in the end I was left watching over the children," he almost smiled at the disappointed look in his stepmother's eyes, she looked defeated.

"Well I am sure your father is waiting for you in his study, I will take Rin for you," Izayoi took Rin's hand and led the girl to the kitchen, saying something about baking some cookies.

As he watched the females walk away he had to stop and wonder how did such a caring young woman like Izayoi end up with a cruel bastard like his father, but he didn't think on it too long for his father was waiting for him. With a sigh Sesshomaru made his way to his father's study dreading the meeting that was about to occur.

"You wished to see me father," Sesshomaru asked as soon as he was settled in the seat across from his father's desk.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you had any information on Onigumo or the Yamaguchi-gumi for that matter," Touga looked up from his paper work.

"Very little and what we did find was of little use anyways, this Onigumo will prove a challenge unlike the others, but I will keep searching something is bond to show up," Sesshomaru leaned forward placing his forearms on his thighs.

"I want this Onigumo terminated as soon as possible; I will not allow a rival to gain the upper hand. Sesshomaru I don't care how you do it, just do it quickly or there will be dire consequences," Touga watched his son glower at the threat.

"And pray tell _father_ what these dire consequences are," Sesshomaru growled out. He didn't appreciate being threatened or anyone under his protection being threatened and since his father despised the little girl in his care he couldn't help, but fell that Touga was directing most of his threat towards Rin.

"If you carry out my orders efficiently we won't have to worry about that do we," sneered the elder Taisho.

"If this is the only reason you have called me here today, then I will be on my way. Good day father," with those last words Sesshomaru went in search for his daughter and his caring stepmother.

At Fang inc.

"What do you want mutt," Kouga looked up from the stack of papers on his desk. Even though he was the CEO of Fang inc. Kouga was currently wearing faded blue jeans and a brown polo shirt with a pair of K-Swiss tennis shoes.

"Shut is wolf breath, you are the one who called me here," the man across from him was grating on his nerves and he knew it.

"Huh… oh yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the new club I just opened up. I have been meaning to go, but I have been too busy as of late to check it out," Kouga sighed as if bored with the whole thing.

"Uh… I guess. Hey is it alright if Kikyou tagged along, we haven't hung out in a while. Though we live together, we both have been a little busy, it would be nice to relax," it may not look like it at times, but Kouga and Inuyasha were best friends and have been since grade school.

If something happened to the other the other was there to back them up. Though there have been a few occasions which had strained their friendship they were like two peas in a pod, always there for each other.

"I don't see why not," though he was angry at how Inuyasha during the beginning of his relationship with Kikyou, he had no ill fillings for the woman, he was just upset at how Kagome got hurt.

He loved the girl like a sister, though not at first, but he got over his infatuation with the sweet, kind hearted girl and now saw her as his sister. He was very protective of her. When she was dating Inuyasha they had became good friends. However bad habits die hard and every once in a while he would hit on the girl and call her his woman, most of the time he did it to aggravate his friend.

"Was that all," Inuyasha eyed the man across the desk who looked like he was ignoring him.

"Hmm… oh yes that was all," Kouga inwardly smirked anticipating the verbal brawl that was bound to happen. Hey had to find someway to have fun and sadly Inuyasha was its constant victim, oh how the gods were cruel.

"ARE YOU KIDDING, YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME THAT OVER THE PHONE YOU DUMB WOLF," Inuyasha stood up and pointed to Kouga.

Kouga casually looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the scene that Inuyasha was making.

"Well I could have, but where is the fun in that," he leaned back and put his hands behind his head baiting Inuyasha. 

"You damn wolf I am surprised this stupid business hasn't fallen yet, maybe that is why you joined forces with my brother because you couldn't do it all on your own," it was Inuyasha's turn to smirk when he saw the anger boil underneath the surface of his friend.

"Why you good for nothing dog, you nothing of what you are talking about," Kouga growled out.

Fang Inc. was his pride and he wouldn't let anyone say anything other wise about it. He had put a lot into this business and so did his father and his father's father.

"Kouga was about to lay one out on Inuyasha when he saw his friend's smirk and realized that he just fell into his own trap.

"Well later then," with that Inuyasha left the bemused Kouga behind.

"Kikyou, hey," soon as Inuyasha had left the building he had called his girlfriend.

"Oh hi Inu what are you up to," Kikyou's voice could be heard from the other line.

"Not much, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a club with me Kouga tonight," Inuyasha made his way through the parking lot towards his car.

"Um, alright, where are we going," finally spotting his car he unlocked it and got inside.

"Kouga wanted to check out this new club he had just opened, called the Den," with that said they both said their farewells and Inuyasha was on his way home.

At Sesshomaru's House

"Miroku, did you get the information," Naraku looked up from his magazine as soon as he heard Miroku come through the door.

"Yeah I got it, but I think we might have a new accomplice now for it," Miroku sighed as he sat down on a large couch before lying down.

"Care to enlighten me," Naraku was sitting side ways in a chair with his legs slinging over the armrest.

"'_Enlighten' _I didn't think you knew that word let alone knew what it meant," Miroku dodged a magazine that seemed to have appeared from thin air.

"Oh shut it I am smarter than what everyone believes, now tell me what you meant by a new accomplice," Naraku was agitated, but cooled down before he did something rash.

"You couldn't have well believed that if I went to Sango saying 'that my only desire is to know that the love of my life is safe'," Miroku sat up to look at Naraku before continuing.

"Well to let you know Sango is now in on our plan and wants to be apart of it and since Kagome and Sango are best friends I thought it wise to have her in on it as well," Naraku had to admit that having Sango on their side would be good.

"Alright so she is in, now where are we taking our dear friend out tonight," he swung his legs around so that he was sitting properly.

"Naraku! Ready your breakfast and eat hearty... For tonight, we dine at the Den! (I love 300 it was such a good movie hehehe)," Miroku stood into a superman pose.

"You are weird you know that," Naraku stood and walked downstairs leaving behind a sulking Miroku.

His sulking didn't last long for Rin had run through the door.

"Uncle Roku," Rin squealed as she ran over to hug the man.

"Hello there Rin what have you been up to," Miroku hugged the girl back.

"Nothing," she smiled deviously. She heard someone coming up the steps and her attention was now focused on Naraku who had just appeared from the basement.

"Uncle Raku," Rin ran over to the man and hugged him as well.

"Now who is this and why is she doing in a house like this, she is too sweet to live with a cynical man such as Sesshomaru," Naraku teased.

"You know me; and Daddy isn't cynical he just doesn't like you," She wanted to laugh at the man's mock shock.

"She seems to know me well," Sesshomaru walked in with an amused smirk.

"What have you done to this innocent angle? You," Naraku pointed at his long time friend in an accusing gesture.

"It was you, you are the one that corrupted her mind and turned her towards your evil," Rin was giggling behind her father's legs as she held onto his pant leg.

"I am not you," with that Sesshomaru walked out of the room leaving behind Naraku with a deflated finger that was just seconds earlier was pointing at him.

"Hey that was mean," Naraku had come to his senses as he walked into the kitchen behind Sesshomaru.

"Who said I was nice," Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly as he went to the frig to get a water bottle for Rin.

"Feh, by the way Miroku, you and I are going out tonight," Naraku sat on the counter and pulled Rin up to sit beside him.

"Any why might I ask is that," Sesshomaru leaned up against the counter opposite Naraku crossing his arms.

"Because our dear friend you need a break," Miroku said a he entered the kitchen.

"Fine where is it are we going then," Sesshomaru sighed in resignation knowing that there was no way out.

"The Din," Miroku answered with a shrug.

"I will go call the babysitter's to see if they can watch over Rin for tonight," with that he left for his room. He went over and helped Rin down before he left.

At the Den

"Hey guys over here," Kagome and Sango yelled at the three people that just walked through the door. How they heard them was still a mystery, the music was blaring.

"Jak, Ayame and Bank what are you doing here, and who is working the restaurant," Kagome hugged them all in turn as she greeted them.

"I think the place will last one night without me. I need a break every now and then," Bank smiled at his dear cousin.

"Well the more the merrier," Kagome clapped her hands in glee.

"Kagome?" the said girl spun around and would have fallen if it wasn't for the man behind her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked before looking over her shoulder, "Kikyou, Kouga, what are you guys doing here."

"Hello sister, I hope you are faring well," Kikyou turned towards her younger sister.

"Yup," Kagome went over to hug Kikyou before looking at the other two for the reason why they were here.

"I own the place and I have yet to check it out, so how do you like it," Kouga puffed his chest out with pride.

"Wow, that is so cool, I didn't know that you were that rich Kouga and it is very spiffy if I might add," before Kagome could even blink her hands were captured in Kouga's.

"Well if you marry me all this could also be your, because you are my woman," Kouga went dreamy eyed as he imagined his future with the lovely woman in front of him.

"Get you filthy hands off of her you damn wolf and she is not your woman," Inuyasha yanked Kouga away.

"Who said, you mutt," Kouga yelled back.

"She did, if you would listen and open your ears you might be able to learn something," Inuyasha looked as if he was about to punch Kouga's face in.

"Inu I don't think this is a place to partake in such an activity," Kikyou placed a hand on her boyfriend's arm as she tried to talk some since into him.

"Feh," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest like a two year old who didn't get his way.

"You really do look like a toddler acting like that Inuyasha," came a silky smooth voice from the side.

"Fuck off you bastard, what are you doing here anyways," Inuyasha sent a seething glare in his brother's direction.

"Such language, it makes my ears bleed and if you must know these two tagged me along," Sesshomaru sent a heated glare to the men beside him.

"Sesshomaru-san, how nice to see you again," Sesshomaru's head snapped to the direction of the familiar, sweet voice.

"Kagome-san? I never pictured you as a club goer," Kagome blushed at the comment.

"Yes well even teachers need to have fun every once in a while," Sesshomaru looked the woman over. She was wearing fitted jeans tucked into a pair of high heal velvet boots, a frilly tank top with a vest over that and to top it off with beaded necklaces. Her hair was curled into spiral ringlets that framed her face perfectly, in other words she was quite stunning and stylish.

"Yes it is so. Everyone needs to relax and enjoy themselves every once in a while," Sesshomaru said after taking in the sight before him. He himself was a sight to behold as well, with ripped, lose jeans that rest right below his hips and a collared shirt with the sleeved rolled up to show off his muscular arms. His hair was pulled back into a plat to keep it out of the way.

While the two were conversing the rest of the group stared on. They had never really seen the other take to someone else before so easily.

Inuyasha gaped at the familiarity his brother was being with Kagome, a woman none the less. Though Kagome had always been a kind woman and showed everyone kindness he couldn't help, but fill this was different. He didn't know whether to fell jealous or happy for his long time friend.

Kouga on the other hand was smirking. He remembered when Sesshomaru said that most of the female race where not worth his time to converse with and here he was talking to one of his best friends.

Kikyou had to say that her sister sure did know how to pick her men. She was happy for her sister though because Kagome did need someone in her life. What surprised her though was that the ice prince was having somewhat of a civil and casual conversation with someone, he usually kept to himself and his tight group of friends.

Jak and Bank like Kikyou were happy for their cousin, but was a little on the worried side. They were one of the few people that were not in the Kokuryu-kai and knew the true identities of the members; seeing that the meetings were mostly held at Bank's restaurant. They were worried because they knew that Sesshomaru was in the gang and son of the gang leader and they hoped nothing would happen to Kagome for hanging around the man.

Ayame though glad to see her friend open up a little to another man, she was currently busy trying to gain Kouga's attention and for him tale her out on the dance floor, who eventually agreed to just get her off his back.

The couple was soon fallowed by Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku while Jak and Bank went to go buy some drinks. Naraku tagged along with Bank and Jak to leave Sesshomaru and Kagome together while he searched for a girl to entertain himself for the evening.

As Miroku, Sango and Naraku walked away they all inwardly cheered on plan two set into action.

"Well it seems we have been ditched," Kagome huffed when she finally realized that everyone had left her and Sesshomaru alone.

"Well I guess that means one thing Kagome-san," Sesshomaru looked around before settling his eyes back on Kagome.

"And pray tell what is that," Kagome looked up at the man in front of her that has captured her interest and has been on her mind since the first time she meet him.

"To dance with me Kagome-san," he extended his hand to her inviting her to join him on the dance floor.

"I didn't think you danced, Sesshomaru-san," Kagome placed her hand in his and let him lead her onto the floor.

"I am full of surprises Kagome," he forgot the respectful title –san and was about to correct himself, but stopped when he saw her smile and her eyes jump with happiness.

"Now that sounds much better that –san thing was starting to grate on my nerves, do you mind if I just call you Sesshomaru," She looked up at him with pleading eyes that he couldn't resist, not like he was going to anyways.

"I don't see why not," he gave her a small smile causing Kagome to gasp.

"You look even more handsome when you smile, you should do it more often," she explained when he gave her a questioning glance.

"I will try to keep that in mind, now Kagome how have you been," he started up a conversation as they began to dance in sink with the music.

"I have been busy, but I wouldn't change my life for the world. I have a wonderful family, great friend, adoring students and a loving son, what more could I ask for. How about you, Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho, big bad business tycoon," Kagome laughed as she taunted the man.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the woman's antics, but he thought them endearing.

"Life has been better," was his mysterious response. He rather keeps most of his personal life to himself. It was understandable with his past, heck even his present was a mess the only light in his life was his daughter.

"Don't worry everything will turn out fine. How is Rin," she diverted the subject seeing he was uneasy about talking too much about himself, which he was thankful for.

He was actually surprised that she didn't press on the matter like other woman in the past have, she even comforted him.

"Rin is doing well, she really does adore you, you know," Kagome smiled at that. She really loved Rin and hoped that whenever she had daughter that she would be like her.

"She is a jewel that is for sure," Sesshomaru nodded.

They have been talking for almost an hour when they decided that they had enough of the club scene and left to go to a café nearby.

"What do usually do to relax other than go to clubs," Kagome inquired as she took a sip of her warn green tea.

"I am not usually a person to go out to public paces, your brother and cousin dragged me along, saying something about getting a life," Sesshomaru was glad that he was somewhere quite now.

"How about you do usually go out?"

"Yes, I try to go to kid friendly places for Shippou, and I usually hang out with my family and friends," She smiled at the man sitting across from her.

"I never really have to go anywhere; people have a tendency to come to me," he sighed.

"I am guessing that Miroku and Naraku are you more frequent visitors and they are not all that good company anyways," Kagome laughed, she really did love them, but they could be pest at times.

"At least I don't live with them, how you put up with it. Does Naraku even help out around the apartment," a worried and sorrowful look flashed across her eyes before she replaced it with a fake smile. Though it happened quickly he caught it.

"He has his moments," in truth; lately she has had some financial problems and she was getting worried and a little stressed.

Her teacher's salary is hard to live off of for one person, but three was nearly impossible.

"What do mean, he does pay for his living arrangements does he not," when he got home he was going to lay one on his friend for whatever has Kagome worried. He knew that a teacher's salary was not all that great and Naraku should be helping, kami knows that he had the money. He owned his own store and worked in a gang.

"Nothing to worry yourself about, so where is Rin tonight," she had no desire to tell anyone of her financial burden and changed the subject quickly.

"Staying at her babysitters for the night I will be picking her up tomorrow morning," he eyed the woman, but allowed her desire for a different subject.

"How about your son," he asked in return.

"At my mother's, my sister Kaede watches over him when I go places that I can't take him along," Kagome sighed in relief when they were no longer talking about her financial life.

"Kaede Higurashi?," at Kagome's smile and nod her continued, "It seems I am drawn to your family Kagome, first Miroku and Naraku, then Kaede plus you know my brother that is currently dating your sister then there are my business acquaintances Ayame, Kouga and Kagura which I believe is your cousin, I also know Bankotsu. There is also you being the teacher of my daughter who is good friends with your son, it strikes me odd, don't you think," Sesshomaru thought out loud.

'That also means that you are intertwined with the Kokuryu-kai and cared for by all of them,' he kept that thought to himself as he watched Kagome think what he said over.

"You are right that is strange and it is also odd that we have so many people in common and that we have never met before a couple weeks ago. Heck I dated your brother for a while and I still never met you before or have ever heard of you," Kagome bit her lip in thought as well.

At her statement Sesshomaru had to retract.

'So this is the girl my brother cheated on, what a shame she seems to be the better choice between the sisters,' he also remembered the time his friend Naraku almost put his brother into the hospital.

Five Years Ago

There was a meeting going on. All the Kokuryu-kai was gathered to assemble information. Everyone was there except for Naraku. No one knew where he was, he hadn't called or anything.

"Sir no one has suspected anything as of yet and the sales are doing well," Kagura was about to go into more in detail on her report, but all heads turned and guns pulled from their holsters at the sound of a door slamming open.

Everyone put their weapons away when they saw that it was only Naraku.

"What is the meaning of this," Touga demanded, but Naraku ignored him and went strait to Inuyasha.

In one swift movement he had Inuyasha up against the wall with a vise like grip around his neck. The guns that were just recreantly put away were drawn again.

"You bastard how could you do that to her," Naraku yelled tightening his grip.

"What are you talking about," Inuyasha choked out as he dug his dull nails into Naraku's forearm trying to loosen the choking hold.

"You know damn well what I am talking about! How could you hurt my sister like that you low life. First you treat her like crap then you cheat on her, with my other sister for that mater, then you had the audacity to hurt her the way you did and then you tell me you don't know what I am talking about. You have no right to breathe the same air as her; she is ten times the person you could ever be. I could end you life right here with no regrets, but I know how upset she would be if I did that, for kami knows why. Be glad my sister has a kind heart," Naraku dropped Inuyasha as if he was some vile creature before turning on Kikyou.

"And you, your own sister. Your betrayal is worse than his, do you have no honor. It disgust me to call you sister," Sesshomaru walked to his friend and led him away when he was done, knowing that any friendship there was now gone.

When the two left the room everyone turned their attention on the betrayers. Most had a look of anger at the two for all knew who Naraku was talking about and all loved Kagome. Well all with the exception of Touga who hardly knew of the girl.

End Flashback

The couple had talked long into the night until they were kicked out of the café and now Sesshomaru was driving Kagome home.

This girl had stirred up his emotions and thoughts in a mere few hours than it has ever been in his life time and that alone put him on the edge, but her figured that he kind of liked it.

As Sesshomaru looked over into his passenger seat he found her asleep. It has been a long night and he would allow her this rest.

It didn't take long for him to reach her apartment complex and he went to wake her, but when he called her name all he got was a moan and nothing else. He shook her and still no reaction.

"Kagome we are here," he tried to combine the two of shaking and calling for her.

"Five more minutes mommy," she mumbled agitating Sesshomaru a little at being called 'mommy.'

He got out of the car and went around to the other side. He had opened the door and was now shaking her little more rougher.

"Get away from me you stocker," a slap could be heard across the parking lot.

Sesshomaru gently placed a hand on his now red cheek before glaring at the girl. He was shocked to see her still asleep.

'Talk about heavy sleeper, and violent too,' Sesshomaru thought as he rubbed his abused cheek.

He was pulled from his thoughts when her saw her lashes flutter then open to look at him in confusion.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong," she saw him hold his cheek.

"You just slapped me and called me a stocker, and you mother now that you mention it," he gave her a bemused look when she saw he sit strait in shock.

"Oh no I am so sorry Sesshomaru are you ok, of course you are not ok you were just slapped. Oh my gosh Sesshomaru I am so sorry," she brushed his hand to inspect the pink blotch and brought her face closer to his to get a better look as she led gossamer touches across the mark.

"I am fine Kagome, a little shock that is all," he watched as she closer and his focus went strait to her lushes lips. He wanted to taste them now that they were so close and that is what he did.

Kagome's eyes widen when she felt his lips touch hers, but they closed after a few moments to enjoy the kiss. Her hands went to lay on his chest as she felt his gently went to her face to brush lightly across her face.

The kiss lasted only moments, but for both of them it was a lifetime of pure bliss from only a simple innocent kiss.

"Night," Kagome squeaked as a blush came to her cheeks.

"Good night my little Nightingale," he smirked when her cheeks went a shade darker.

Kagome clumsily got out of the car as Sesshomaru stood from his squatting position beside the passenger seat.

When Kagome got an arms length away Sesshomaru pulled her back into his embrace and crushed his lips back down onto hers in a more forceful kiss. He drew her bottom lip into his and sucked on it drawing out a moan from the woman in his arms. His tongue brushed against her now bruised lips asking for entrance which she readily permitted. When she allowed him access he dove his tongue into her warmth. He explored her and he concluded that she tasted of apple cinnamon with a hint of the tea from earlier.

After a minute or two he pulled away to breath.

"Sleep well Kagome," he panted and released her to go on her way.

"Now to have a little talk with those two friends of mine," he said to himself as he got into his car and drove off. It didn't escape him what the two were up to. Not that he was angry, he rather enjoyed himself really and found himself wanting to be around Kagome more and more, he just wanted to mess with their heads and thank them for setting this up for him tonight he wouldn't mind a repeat of tonight, minus the slap.

**AN:** I am sorry it took me forever to update I don't what has come over me. To make up for it I made it exceptionally long chapter and I added not one, but two kissing scenes I hope you like.

**Shout out to my reviewers: **Here is to all those who take time to review it does mean a lot to me.

**SweetAprilShowers:** I'm glad you liked it. I do my best to make them good.

**magix234:** hehehe yeah they do have some use.

**allyct160:** Yeah finally someone kicks some since into that boy. I know it is not much of a date, but a least they spend some time together in this chapter ne?

**llebreknit:** Arigato! I am glad you like it.

**4gVn SoUl:** hehehe You can't be that bad and yeah I can only imagine what Naraku's pic looked like hehehe

**CobaltHeart:** I know Sesshomaru is perfect (sigh). Yeah I finally got those two guys in. I am trying to get everyone in and I am getting there gradually. Oh yeah thanks for the idea Sango would make a good addition to the battle plans.

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome:** hehehe yeah I am not a fan for that quick love at first sight though it is cute time, but I also hate it when it takes so long for them to fall in love. Yay for the fluff lovers they always make me smile.

**Mangadreams:** Thank you I am glad you do I like it too. ;p

**lunarcat12:** Yup that is exactly what Naraku is an overgrown kid he is living off of his sister for goodness sakes. Yeah he does it is the kids innocence that draws Sesshomaru to them. And to tell you the truth they don't seem all that smart to pull that off either hehehe

22


	8. Chapter Seven: Bad News, Good News and O

Chapter Six: Bad News, Good News and Old News

**Chapter Seven: Bad News, Good News and Old News**

She walked through the door to find the apartment eerily quit. It didn't take long for her to remember that her son was staying with her mother tonight. She had the place to her self, a rare privilege she had since Shippou's adoption and the moving in of her brother.

She sighed as she sunk into the couch reminiscing on the night's activities. A wistful smile crossed her face remembering the kiss as she brought her fingertips to her lips. With another contented smile she stood to head towards her bedroom for a restless slumber that was sure to come.

'Dear me it seems that man has taken my heart without asking and I didn't even attempt to stop him. Dear, sweat Kagome what have you gotten yourself into,' she sighed to herself as she made a diversion to the kitchen for her stash of candy.

'Yay my only confident,' she hugged her chocolate full bag to her chest.

-With Sesshomaru-

Sighing as he walked through the door, he deposited his keys, wallet and cell phone on the table by the door. He bent over and slipped his shoes off before placing them under the same table. Its was late and everyone was probably asleep already. Rinwas staying the night at her babysitters and won't be picked up until morning... well later that morning.

He walked further in the house to the coat closet down the hall, slipping out of his jacket as he walked.

Hey Sess how was your night," if he was any less the man that he was he would have jumped. Startled, he may be, but he would be damned to show it. He had to keep up this façade of indifference to survive in the Kokuryū-kai and underground life.

"Naraku," he said in acknowledgement before continuing on his way to the coat closet to hang his jacket up.

"Why are you up it is two in the morning," Sesshomaru walked into the living room to sit in the seat across Naraku.

"I could say the same thing for you, and for your information I just got in as well," Naraku huffed crossing his arms to pout.

There was a silence for a few minutes before Naraku broke it.

"Sooo... where did you and my sister go and what did you to do," Naraku leaned forward in interest. Not only did he want to know that his plan was working to get the two together he loved his sister and liked to know of her where abouts.

"What do you think," he knew he was only pushing his friend, but he couldn't help messing with Naraku's head.

"You didn't do what I think you did," Naraku ground out.

"No, we went to a cafe if you want to know," he smirked at his friend's growl.

"So what did you guys do," Naraku glared at his friend when he realized he was only pushing him.

"We talked and drank tea," Sesshomaru answered blandly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"About," he was getting more and more frustrated at his friend's short replies.

"We conversed about just about anything that came to mind, her financial problems for a little bit, for instance," Sesshomaru stopped to see how his friend would react.

"And," Naraku bit out, which is a far cry from his usual laid back demure.

"Tell me my friend how is it that you own a successful auto repair shop and with the payment you get from my father for all the jobs you take on, that you are unable to help pay for the rent. Why does your sister take on the burden of supporting both you and her son by herself," Sesshomaru watched with narrowed eyes as his friend's shoulders sagged and released a sigh.

"I will say that I have tried. I moved in with my sister soon after Kagome adopted Shippou hopping that I could help her out, but I think I have caused more trouble than anything else. I wished to protect her as well. As you know that Kagome is related to just about everyone in the gang one way or the other," Naraku leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't see how any of this is related to my question, Naraku, only why you moved in. I do agree as to why don't get me wrong, but why haven't you taken up any of the slack in the financial burden Kagome endures," Sesshomaru interrupted leaning forward so that his forearms rested on his thighs.

"As I said before, I have tried. For a year I tried. When I handed her a check I know that she never deposited it, when I gave her cash I found it back in my room, either under my pillow in my bag or in my pockets and when I tried to buy the groceries she either paid me back or refused. After a while she would only go shopping alone. She would buy special things just for me every time wasting her money when I told her not to, she did anyways. After a year of trying I quit, she is to stubborn and kindhearted for her own good," Sesshomaru watched as Naraku dragged a weary hand down his face.

"Just recently she been joking around about paying her for rent, I guess she really wasn't joking, I shouldn't have blown her off or better yet not given up the first time," Naraku continued.

"See to it that you do, a teacher's salary is not much and I do not believe that you wish for your sister to pick up another job. She works hard enough as it is, another job will only be harmful to her health. Naraku you are her brother which is the same as protector, I do not wish to have this conversation again," Sesshomaru leaned back crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his outstretched legs at the ankles, signaling an end to the subject.

"Wow, Kagome must have made a good impression to have you this worked up over her. I knew you two would be good for each other," Naraku smirked after sorting through his thoughts of how he was going to solve his sister's money problems.

"She is different form all the other women I have dated or met before. She is an enigma, I look forward in discovering all that is Kagome," Naraku saw a glint in his eyes, the same glint he got whenever presented with a challenge.

"She is not some case you solve and then to file away to never look at it again. If you hurt her, Sesshomaru, friends or not, I will kill you. It took a while for Kagome to get over Inuyasha I don't want her to go through that again, she has been through enough heartache as it is," Naraku was hovering over his best friend as he took in raged breaths trying to calm down.

"You know that all relationships do not work out and I have no desire to hurt the woman, so don't you dare compare me to that imbecile I am forced to call my brother. Unlike my brother I refuse to lower myself to sneak around to see a slut, I have my honor," though he was still sitting his glare held enough power behind it to get his point across.

"I know that you have more honor than Inuyasha, but you can hurt her in your own way. I am just worried for my little sister and I don't want her to get hurt again. Just take care of her Sess," Naraku brought a hand through his hair, in frustration, only to get it stuck before going to the room he was staying in until his sister let him back in.

Sesshomaru sat there watching his old friend wearily drag himself to his room, he would fallow Naraku's lead and go to his own room an hour later. He had sat in the chair going over what Naraku had said.

The thought of him hurting the woman, called Kagome brought an ache to his chest.

'Could I have already grown attached to the woman,' the thought worried him. He had only known this woman for a few days and the thought of her getting hurt brought out his more protective side. He has never felt like before for other than his daughter, but some how this feeling felt different.

-- Downtown Somewhere--

It was late yet nobody was asleep. The few lamps that where lit did little in penetrating the darkness.

15 men and women of all shapes and sizes sat around the large table situated in the dinning room, but none dared to whisper a single syllable as they waited for their leader to speak.

"It seems that are good friend Mr. Taisho has caught on to us. It also looks like he has sent out an order to see to it that we are dead. Well men, we will not let that happen will we," the man at the head of the table sneered before continuing. "I want them out of my way, I don't care what it takes, find their weakness and use it against them."

'Yes Onigumo-sama,' fallowed as he stood and left the room. He thought them all worthless, but they were all pawns in his desire to over throw and destroy is long enemy and once business partner.

'Soon my old friend, soon you will have what is coming for you and then we will see who is crawling on their knees this time,' Onigumo inwardly laughed as he walked down the dark hallways of his home.

-- Downtown Tokyo --

Sesshomaru waited patiently for the light to turn as he held his cell phone to his ear waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi Higurashi Shrine what can I help you with," answered the sweat motherly voice that he could only guess that belonged to Mia-san.

"Higurashi-san this is Sesshomaru Taisho calling. I was wondering, if it isn't to much trouble if you could inform Kaede-san to see if she could watch after Rin for couple hours, it seems that I have a meeting that I am able to miss," Sesshomaru asked as he drove off as soon as the light turned green and made his way to Shichinintai.

His father had called for a meeting and there was no way around it. Sesshomaru was a bit frustrated that he was unable to spend hid weekend in peace with his beloved daughter.

"Oh it should be no problem at all, Kaede has a meet today at school, but my other daughter should be coming over and I know that she will be more than happy to watch Rin for you," as Mia-san said this he was pulling into the Shichinintai parking lot not really paying all that close attention to what the kind was saying.

"It is very much appreciated Higurashi-san and tell your daughter for me how much I appreciate her help," he was parking when was finishing up the conversation with the woman and made his way into the restaurant/bar.

"Morning Bankotsu, are they in the back," he greeted the owner as he made his way to the private dining area where their meetings were usually held.

"Everyone is there, you are the last to arrive," Bank looked up from his calculations to acknowledge the tall imposing man that had caught the attention of his beloved cousin.

Sesshomaru opened the thick door and walked in.

"Well how nice of you join us Sesshomaru," Touga glanced at his son before silently sighing.

He watched as his oldest son situates himself between both Naraku and Miroku before wearily giving him his attention.

He had pushed his sons the same way his father did him and he had promised himself a long time ago not to be like his father, but here he was in the same position.

He had been thinking and made up his mind. He will talk to his son after this meeting.

"The longer we draw this out the more in danger we will be in. Not only are we at risk for attack, but those around us. I want information and I want it quickly," Toga took a around the table assessing his men. All his men and women that were sitting at the table were all determined to bring Yamaguchi-gumi down.

"Sir this assignment is the most challenging yet we have a small bit information on this group and a handful of names. We have recently acquired a vague location on our enemy," Anyme was in charge of keeping a file on everything that they do.

"Then we will have to work harder, now we will meet again at Naraku's shop and for now this meeting is over," with those words of dismissal everyone began to gather their belongings to leave.

"Sesshomaru I would like a word with you privately before you go," Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his father wearily as he gave hi a nod.

He walked quietly and measured steps over to the table to sit across from his father.

"Son after this mission I am dismissing you from the Kokuryū-kai," Toga sighed as he leaned back to gauge out his son's expression.

With slightly widened eyes he stared at his father. 'Did I just hear him right.'

"Nani? What brought this on," Sesshomaru, after taking a quite breathe, finally asked his father.

"I finally realized that I am had promised myself that I wouldn't do to my sons as my father did to me," Touga said with a slight shake to his head.

"What are you playing at father," with narrowed eyes he glared at his father believing this to be some kind of joke. Never had he ever dream of his father saying something like this and it was hard to believe anything that he was saying.

"Like I said I had broken my promise that I had made to myself, that I wouldn't do the same thing my father did to me to my own sons. When I was your age my father made me run with him in the gang and I despised it, so I said to myself that I wouldn't push my sons to do something that they don't want to do.

"I see it in your eyes every time you come to these meetings that you resent it and your view of your own father is not very high in fact I know that you despise me and I don't want this. So I am releasing you of any obligations from the Kokuryū-kai. Do not say a word to the other members until later, but I want you to do your best.

"Now you may go, I heard that there is a woman in your life at the moment, Kagome Higurashi I believe, a fine woman there don't let her slip her through your fingers," with a slight smirk at this Touga rose and left the building leaving Sesshomaru sitting there in the dimly lit room of Shichinintai's private dining rooms flustered and surprised at what his father had just said to him.

-- At the Higurashi Shrine--

"I am going to get you Rin," a squeal could be heard all across the shrine yard breaking the usual silence of the sacred place as an adorable young girl, with her ever present side ponytail, in a orange and pink checkered t-shirt as she raced around tress.

"No," Rin yelled when a quick glance over revealed that the woman chasing her was right on her tail. Putting on an extra burst of speed didn't help her in her escape as she was hugged from behind and swung around in the air and brought to the ground and was tickled unmercifully by the woman with bright blue eyes full of mirth.

"Stop," cried Rin with no avail as the attack double causing her to squirm more as she laughed with tears falling.

With no warning the tickling stopped to be replaced with a the woman laughing.

"Ha ha Kagome-san see what you get," Rin giggled as she joined her rescuer and friend, Shippou in returning Kagome the favor.

This is how Sesshomaru found them as he walked up the excruciatingly long stairs that lead to the shrine. He was highly amused and released a small chuckle at the scene that they made.

"I never realized that you enjoyed rolling around in the dirt, I figured that this behavior was more related to what a pig would do," Sesshomaru's remark was met with a glare from the tortured woman.

"Shut up and help," she gasped out through the laughter as she tried to roll away out of their reach with no success.

He stood there for a little linger with a raised eyebrow before reaching down and lifted her saving her from the children. Sharing a brief glance they both started to tickle the children.

"No…," Rin breathed out from beneath her father as he 'attacked' her finding the places she was ticklish and using it to his advantage.

"Stop… Not fair," was Shippou's cry as Kagome continued to repay him for earlier. 'Revenge was sweet,' Kagome thought.

After a few breathless minutes on the children's part their respective parents relented.

Rin glared up at her father from his arms as Shippou and Kagome stuck out their tongues at each other. Kagome knew it was childish yes, but he did it first.

"As much as I find that childish display amusing," he raised an eyebrow when both Shippou and Kagome turned on him with their tongues out before continuing as he bit back a chuckle, "but what are you doing here Kagome," Sesshomaru did not expect to find the woman that has been on is mind constantly since he first laid eyes on her be here playing in the shrine yard with his daughter.

"Well I came over to spend some time with my family and found out that both Souta and Kaede had to go out, so I ended up watching the children for Kaede," she explained giving Sesshomaru a bright smile.

He nodded accepting her explanation, "since you are here I was wondering if you would like to join me and Rin out to the movies and a bite to eat afterwards."

"Perhaps… only if you go to the bowling ally and eat there instead."

"What do you think Rin," he turned to Rin only to receive an enthusiastic nod in reply.

He knew that as long as she had been with him they had never been bowling and this would be an exciting new thing for his daughter to do.

With an agreement they all descended the stairs after a quick farewell to Kagome's mother and gathering of possessions and went on their way to the nearest bowling ally.

There was a place nearby so they didn't drive around to long. Sesshomaru had paid for everyone and a pizza for everyone and a hamburger for him.

They were enjoying themselves as they took turns rolling a heavy bowling ball down the lanes.

Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised how entertaining the game was and his only problem was wearing the shoes. He was tempted to go into the shop there and buy himself a pair and would have if Kagome didn't laugh and teased him.

He would sit at the table situated in front of their lane and watched Kagome interact with the children. He also saw much Rin adored Kagome. He found out that he enjoyed spending time with the woman and felt almost lost when they were apart and in a daze when she was around and it scared him. He didn't like not having control over his body, but with her he didn't mind because she made him feel at peace when Kagome was in his presence.

Kagome cheered as she watched Rin roll a ball down the lane knocking down three pins of the five that was left ending her turn.

She turned to inform Sesshomaru that it was his turn to catch him staring at her. She gave him a smile and beckoned him forward.

As Kagome watched him stand and walk over to them she saw him give them a slight smile. He was happy she could tell by the look in his eyes.

Being with the tall man brought her comfort and calmness. Contraire to his cool outward appearance, he was a warm and caring person to people that were important to him and she could see that by just looking at the energetic, go happy girl under his protection.

When the time came for them to leave they were all exhausted and tired.

Sesshomaru drove them to Kagome's apartment as the children slept in the backseat.

"Do you want to come up for some tea," Kagome turned to Sesshomaru as soon as he reached her apartment building parking lot.

"I would," he nodded stepping out of the driver's side to open up the back door to get Rin. As he lifted her into his arms she mumbled and went back to sleep on his shoulder as Kagome reached in for Her son.

They walked in silence into the apartment complex and the elevator as to not wake the children as they made their way to Kagome's apartment.

Maneuvering Shippou so that she could grab her keys Kagome opened the door for them to enter and lead Sesshomaru to Shippou's bedroom to lay Rin down on the bonk bed bellow Shippou's as she put her son to bed.

After covering them up they both made their way to the kitchen where Kagome instructed Sesshomaru to make himself at home as she made the tea.

"You are very good with children," Kagome commented as she placed his cup in front of him, sitting across for him with her cup.

"I had practice," he replied taking a long calming sip of the strong tea.

"Yes, and might I add that you did a fine job raising her, if you don't mind me asking how did you come across Rin," Kagome watched as shadows passed over Sesshomaru's eyes.

"My mother volunteered at an orphanage every now and then I would go with her and I met Rin and ever since she has been under my care," some of it was true, like his mother volunteering at an orphanage, but not the one Rin came from, but he couldn't tell he of his secret life for her own safety. Even Rin didn't know about the Kokuryū-kai.

"How about you how did Shippou fall into your care," Sesshomaru asked sipping the last of the tea in his.

"Well before I adopted Shippou I use to baby-sit him everyday because both his parents were busy and we had grown a special bound between us and when his parents died in a car accident I was placed as his guardian. He has family, but the parents believed me to be the better choice in caring for him, since I knew him just as well as his parents and he wouldn't have to move anywhere. In being placed as hi legal guardian I also received most of their money and possessions even their home. Right now the house is being rented out until either I can move in and be able afford it or Shippou does whatever he wants with it when grows up. All the furniture is in storage and the money in a special account set aside for Shippou, even though it isn't much I also deposit money whenever I can," as Kagome said this she refilled both of their empty cups and made her and Sesshomaru moved to the comfortable couches in the living room.

It was 1 in the morning by the time they departed. With Rin in his arms Sesshomaru kissed Kagome good bye.

They had made plans to see each other again later on that day after work.

Both went to sleep content only having to realize that in a few hours they would have to rise for work.

**AN: **I know, I know it took me forever to post this sorry. I just got bored. I had written this chapter out, but I was to lazy typing it up. I will try to be better.

Well There we are Touga is actually compassionate it just took a while.

**Shout out to my reviewers: **Well I want to thank everyone for reading my story and hope you like it. Here is to all those who take time to review Thank you.

**the voice of **ch 7 Well it took me a while, but here it is. Forgive me : I hope you like.

**Fluffehs-m8te** ch 7 hehehe I like keeping you on the edge of your seat evil me hehehe. Thanks I am glad.

**lunarcat12** ch 7, Protective Sesshomaru coming out yay. He likes Kagome he like Kagome yay. Stupid Naraku gosh I can't believe him jerk. Muwhahaha. I also liked nice Touga and Izayoi being the good person should influence Touga so there it is nice Touga finally coming out wee. Kouga needs to be smacked up against the head can't he see that Ayame would be good for him sigh he never learns. You conniving Miroku and Naraku Sesshomaru needs their help. Yay the long awaited update I know some one needs to beat me with a stick for taking forever. ;p

**CobaltHeart** ch 7, Thanx I liked that chapter too heck I like the whole thing I am quite proud of it even with its flaws. Yeah I know seriously everyone is somehow related to the gang besides Kagome, Iguess everyone wanted to protect her fragile mind Kagome is to kind hearted for that kind of thing.

**InuAva **ch 7, yay I am glad that you liked this one. Come to the dark side Muwhahahah. I hope you will keep liking it. woohoo

**SweetAprilShowers**ch 7, Woohoo Kissy kissy thanx I am glad you liked it.

**llebreknit** ch 7, Yes yes don't disturb the sleepy sleepy or you will get slapped, hit kicked whateber. Funny is good.

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner **ch 7, Well deep inside of this man was a heart and it took his deep and buried past to dig it up. Maybe? Wait and see young grass hopper (I love that phrase ;p)

**SexyDemonGirl5000** ch 7, Yay it is great it is great aww thanx. Sniff sniff

**Mangadreams** ch 7, oooo terrific chapter now That is what I am talking about. You make me so happy!

14


	9. Chapter Eight: Goodnights

**Chapter Eight: Goodnights**

"Daddy? Is Kagome-chan going to be my mother," Rin's voice had taken him by surprise. Not only that the fact that Rin was still awake in the backseat, but the question as well.

"Nani," Rin could hear the shock in her father's voice as he stopped at a red light and turned to look at her.

"Ano… well since we are always around her and you are happy with Kagome-chan I thought maybe Kagome-chan can be Rin's okasan," Her blush was endearing to him as he watched his little girl fumble with the edge of her skirt.

"Do you want her to be your mother Rin," at first the thought of him not being enough for his precious daughter went through his mind before tossing the thought away. Rin needed a womanly figure in her life and he wouldn't mind having one in his life either, but these thoughts were too soon. He had only met the mesmerizing woman a couple of weeks ago thoughts of wedding bells shouldn't be going through his mind, nether should the images of little Sesshomaru's and Kagome's running around be desirable this soon either.

'This woman is going to drive me nuts,' he shook his head as he heard his little precious daughter speak up.

"Hai, I would very much, she is kind and fun and way cool," her reaction forced a chuckle to emerge as he watched her animated hand gestures, wide smile and she kept nodding to herself as if to agree with her own explanation.

"Kagome would make for a great mother, but we are getting a little ahead of ourselves here sweetheart," he said more to himself than to Rin, but Rin answered anyways with a nod as a big yawn escaped her mouth.

"Go to sleep Rin you have school tomorrow," the rest of the ride was uneventful as Rin slept soundlessly in the backseat and thoughts of the mystery that was Kagome rampaged through his mind.

He drove home in silence listening to his daughter's light breathing as she slept in the backseat with her doll clutched to her chest.

He reached their home less than 15 minutes later. As not to wake his precious daughter he opened and closed his door as silently as possible before opening the back door to lift Rin out of the car.

As he unbuckled her seat he heard Rin stir and stilled in hopes that she would settle back down.

"Don't forget Aieka-chan," Rin murmured, going back to sleep instantly. Looking in the backseat beside her he found the doll and grabbed it before picking up Rin and closing the door and locking them as he made his way to the front door.

As he walked through the silent hall of their home he went through the door that had pictures of flowers all over the door that led to a pink room with doll and teddy bears scattered all over the cream-carpeted floor. Making his way to the frilly canopied bed Sesshomaru placed his daughter on top of the pink floral comforter. Looking around he spotted Rin's teddy bear pjs he went to grab it and trying to not wake his little girl he pulled her shoes off and dress over her head and pulled the long gown on. After tucking his bundle in he bent over and kissed her genteelly on the head.

"Goodnight my little Rin, Daddy loves you," with that he closed her door and went to his room and collapsed on his bed without changing and went to sleep exhausted.

-*- Shikon Elementary -*-

It had been a long day.

'Maybe going out with Sesshomaru and Rin last night had not been a good idea,' thought Kagome as she rested her head on her desk listening to Kohaku, Shippou and Rin play over in the corner.

'Then again I had a great time,' she sighed.

After Sango comes to pick up Kohaku, she was planning on taking Rin and Shippou to Sesshomaru's work were they all would meet up and hang out somewhere for the day. The likely plan was probably a day at the park.

"Hey hun ruff night," Kagome lifted her head from her arms at the sound of her friend's voice.

"No, just a late night with Sesshomaru, we went bowling with the kids and stayed over for tea. Let me tell you, I am really feeling the lack of sleep now and Sesshomaru, the kids and I are planning of going to the park latter," she really was looking forward to spending more time with Sesshomaru and Rin, but she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Wow it sounds like you guys a serious," Sango went over to Kagome's desk and sat on the edge of the desk crossing her legs as she looked down at her sleepy friend.

"I really like him Sango. He is sweet, great with kids, can do just about anything and not to mention handsome. I hope he finds me agreeable, a plain elementary school teacher who is living with her 23 year old brother," she sighed dropping her head back into her arms as she thought about how totally different her and Sesshomaru were. It was like they came from two different worlds.

"Ahem," Sesshomaru suppressed a smirk as he watched Kagome's head shoot up almost causing her to fall out of her chair. He had heard her from the door and he couldn't disagree with her more. Sure they were two diverse people, the woman was one of the most beautiful and intriguing person he had ever met. Also the little spiel she gave about him stroked his ego.

"Sesshomaru how long have you been standing there," Kagome at the moment was doing a very good impression of a tomato in Sango's opinion as she watched the interaction of her best friend and the man that has caught her attention.

"You think I'm handsome," his deep laugh further embarrassing the poor woman as she buried her face into her hands groaning in misery.

"Daddy," Sesshomaru turned around just in time to catch the little girl that had thrown herself into his arms, allowing Kagome to have time to compose herself.

"You were on your best behavior for Kagome-san today right Rin," Rin nodded vigorously as she went on to tell him what she all did that day.

"Well you four have fun Kohaku and I, are going out to dinner with Miroku tonight," grabbing Kohaku by the hand they waved good bye before leaving the classroom.

"What happened to the plan of me coming over with the children," Kagome pouted crossing her arms childishly after Sango had left the room. She was still embarrassed that he had heard her earlier and her face would not return to its normal shade.

"Well I figured since you didn't go to sleep at a reasonable hour I thought about coming and getting you three before heading to my house were the children can have fun, allowing you and me at the same time, time to relax. I hope the change in plans doesn't upset you," the soft smile from Kagome told him that he made a good choice.

"Let me straighten up here then we can go, but what about my car," he had allowed Rin down so that she could go and gather her stuff, while he leaned against one of the bookshelves placed along the wall watching Kagome tuck a piece of hair behind her hair as she gathered papers into a pile to shove it her bag to bring home.

"I will just drive you to work tomorrow. I doubt that there will be too much trouble with leaving it here for one night," Kagome flashed him a smile agreeing with him with a single nod of acceptance.

"Well I'm ready when you are," Kagome turned her head towards the two mischievous little devils that was Rin and Shippou, "Are you two ready to go."

"Hai, okasan," Shippou smiled up at his mother, grabbing Rin's hand walking toward their parents.

-*- At Sesshomaru's-*-

The ride there was full of laughter as the children in the backseat sang along with the kiddie radio station.

"Nice place," Kagome commented as she got out of the car. The house looked like any normal two story home with a white picket fence that matched the paint on the house. The shudders were blue with a blue painted porch that wrapped around the whole house. There was also a little garden in front of the house giving it a homely feel. Kagome didn't expect Sesshomaru to own a place like this.

"Rin chose it. We moved in about a year ago because a flat didn't seem good enough for her," Sesshomaru mused Rin's hair in affection as she giggled at her Daddy.

"Yup that place was a guy's place this is a home," Rin laughed grabbing her father's keys and Shippou's hand as she ran towards the house.

"I have to say I never pictured a place like this," Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he offered her his arm as he led her inside the house.

"I hear that a lot from people who sees this place for the first time. Rin said this is a family home in hopes of having a family one day," he smiled softly at the thought of having a family with the woman beside him before shaking his head quickly reminding himself it is too soon to be having these thoughts.

"What a sweet gesture, Rin is such a sweet girl," she could hear the children in the other room.

"Well let's go down stairs and I will show you my play room," Sesshomaru laughed as he lead Kagome though the living room and down the stairs to the basement.

Kagome laughed at what she saw, it was defiantly a man's play room with a pool table, foosball table, air hockey table, a bar along one wall and a huge flat screen TV on another faced with nice leather sofas. He even had a pin ball machine and dart board.

"Wow…" she kept laughing as she looked at Sesshomaru's miffed expression.

"I guess this is why Naraku comes here so often," Kagome busted out laughing again because she couldn't get over how very male this room was.

"Well if you are just going to laugh at my pride and joy I guess I can kick you out," he couldn't help but, smile at the gloriously laughing woman who was now sitting on the floor holding her midsection.

"I… I I'm sor-… I'm sorry I can-… can't get over the fact how… how utterly male this room is," Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hn," was all he said as he walked over to the bar and got himself a beer for both of them and handing the still sitting woman hers.

"Thank you," she went over and plopped herself down beside Sesshomaru on the couch when she was finally able to pick herself off the floor.

"Done now," He took a sip of his beer peeking a look at the still smiling woman who nodded her head as she too took a swig of her beer.

"Well we can watch a movie if you want," he got up and walked over to the shelf full of movies scanning for a good movie.

"Sure," she pulled the lever on the side for the recliner as she watched Sesshomaru, more like his butt, as he crouched down to grab a case off the shelf.

"I have The Last Samurai how does that sound to you," he looked over to smirk at catching her blushing.

"Uh..um yeah that sounds good," quickly taking another swig of the beer to distract herself and give her something to do instead of staring into Sesshomaru's amused eyes.

Sitting back down and pushing play he put an arm around the small woman getting comfortable. Not even 5 minute into the movie they were kissing and making out like naughty teenagers in high school.

"Eww," they jumped apart from the sound of the proclamation from behind them. Looking behind the couch they saw the kids laughing at them.

"What are you two doing down here," Kagome blushed.

"We wanted to see what you two were doing Momma, can we watch the movie too," Shippou laughed as he was holding Rin's hand, looking like siblings.

"Uh… sure," Kagome snuck a glimpse at Sesshomaru who looked agitated at being interrupted.

When everyone was settled back down they resumed watching the movie now with two children on their backs lying on the floor with a blanket on top of them. Sesshomaru bent down a kissed her softly once more before turning back to the movie. Snuggling under his arm with a happy smile she went into a light slumber. Kagome really didn't get a lot of sleep the night before even after Sesshomaru left she still couldn't go to sleep with thoughts of the silver haired man preoccupying her thoughts.

When the credits started to play Kagome's head had moved to Sesshomaru's lap with his hand tangled in her hair. Sesshomaru's head was leaning against the back of the couch deep asleep as well.

Rin shook Shippou and pointed to their guardians with soft giggles as she went to cover Kagome with her blanket while Shippou pushed the power button on the remote. The children silently giggled as they tip toed up the stairs to go play in Rin's play room leaving the adults to sleep.

*****

Kagome woke to gentle stroking fingers combing through her hair.

"Unn," she grunted softly as she stretched her legs and turning on her back.

"Hey," Kagome smiled sleepily up at the man who was still combing his fingers through her hair.

"Hey" he chuckled back. He felt more relaxed than he had felt in a long time.

"Where are the little devils," she asked as she looked over at the floor where she had last seen them.

"It seems that after the movie they went upstairs to continue playing," he could hear Rin's high pitched laughter through the ceiling and smiled himself. He realized that he hasn't smiled and laughed this often since his mother use to tackle and tickled him when he was younger.

"They are so good together," Kagome sighed as she slowly sat up and turn around to look back at Sesshomaru to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I don't think that they are the only ones that are good together, hm. How about you and me, just the two of us, no kids, go out this weekend on an actual date," Sesshomaru leaned in to leave a quick kiss on Kagome's lips.

"That sounds like a plan we can leave the kids with Sango and Miroku for the night because Kami knows what will happen if Naraku was in charge," they both leaned in for a deeper more passionate kiss.

"Ewwww," this time they just sighed and looked over at the children who somehow had the worst timing in the world.

"Yes," Sesshomaru sighed again as he leaned his forehead conveniently against Kagome's.

"Um… Daddy we are hungry can we order pizza," Rin smiled sweetly up at her loving father.

"Didn't you have pizza last night," he gave the kids a weary look, he thought that kids having too much cheese wasn't go for them.

"How about we go upstairs, see what there is to find in the kitchen and make ourselves something to eat. How does that sound," Kagome watch as Shippou nod thoughtfully.

"Momma is a great cook, what do you think Rin," Rin shrugged and nodded as well.

When they reached the kitchen Kagome went to the frig to see what Sesshomaru had. She saw that he was well stocked in about everything.

"How about bean chili," Kagome looked over her shoulder to see what the other three thought about her idea.

"I haven't had that in a while, sure," Sesshomaru went over to the cabinet to get a frying pan and started the stove to cook the meat.

While Kagome was chopping the onions, Sesshomaru was looking through the cabinets for the rest of the ingredients while Shippou stood on a stool stirring the meat and Rin was setting the table.

*****

Dinner was done quickly and all was sitting down for a good meal. Sesshomaru sat there looking at all the faces sitting around the table he saw Rin laughing and grinning he had never seen her this happy before. Rin had always been a care free child, but he could tell when they were home that she was a little lonely. I guess because when she was a child that she had an older brother to play and to keep her company and his father had killed the boy right in front of Rin.

Sesshomaru felt like he was back at that house again, with the rain beating on the window panes and the wind whistling outside. A shiver went down his spine. There was blood everywhere and if he hadn't done anything Rin's blood would have been there too.

"Sesshomaru are you alright," Kagome's voice brought him back to his senses as he gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just… yeah. Kagome this is really good," he saw the concerned look on her face before turning to look at Rin. She had this knowing look and gave him smile.

Rin still remembered that fateful that she lost her family. She did not tell Sesshomaru because she knew that he hated himself for even being associated with a man who would kill a little girl let alone a whole family because her real father knew about Toga's secret life. She knew that Sesshomaru's only wish was to have nothing to do with his father's gang.

Even though she still remembers vaguely about her old family she was never really happy, her father was always working and never had time for them and mother only paid attention to her older brother who was always too busy to play with her. She knew no one could bring back her real family so she was glad that her new one, even if it only consisted of her and Sesshomaru, was a good one. Her new father always made time for her and made sure she was spoiled rotten.

Her only wish was for her Daddy to find someone that would make him happy where she couldn't she also wouldn't mind having a sibling or two. Looking over at Kagome who had a hand on her Daddy's trying to silently comfort him, even if Kagome didn't know what was wrong; Rin knew that Kagome would be perfect for her Daddy. Shippou would also make for a great older brother.

*****

"Wow look at the time I really should be getting home," Kagome said jumping off the counter she had been sitting on.

She and Sesshomaru were in the kitchen talking over a cup of tea after cleaning up the mess they made as the kids were watching cartoons in the other room.

"Alright let me go grab the kids and we will be on our way," Sesshomaru turned to put his glass in the sink before going to gather up the kids and get them ready to go.

-*- Kagome's Apartment -*-

The trip was mostly silent with sleeping kids in the back. Once Sesshomaru arrived at her parking lot he got out of the car and walked over to Kagome's side as she was closing the car door.

"I had a real good time earlier and the night before," Kagome blushed. She had no idea why she was blushing, but here she was next to this man that made her happy and wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life doing a good impression of a tomato. She had only known him for a little while, but she already knew he was perfect for her and Shippou.

"I did too; don't forget our date this weekend. I was thinking Saturday at 7pm, does that sound good to you," Sesshomaru placed a hand on her cheek staring in her grayish-blue eyes waiting for an answer.

"That sounds perfect, just you and me without the kids," Kagome smiled placing a hand on top of his.

"Just you and me," he agreed leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Perfect," Kagome whispered against his lips lifting her head to kiss him again.

"Goodnight Taisho-san," she smiled stepping away to open the backdoor to pick up her sleeping son and all of their stuff.

"Good night Higurashi-san," he smiled back helping her put the bags on her shoulder before watching her walk away.

He got in the car when he saw Kagome disappear behind the apartment doors and drove away.

*****

Closing her door behind her as silently as possible trying not to wake either her son or brother she dropped all the bags on the floor with as little noise as possible.

Walking down the hall to Shippou's room that was decorated in the Cars the movie theme; she went over to his bed and placed him there gently. Without waking her son she took of his shoes and pants leaving him in his t-shirt, she tucked him under the covers.

"Goodnight baby, Mommy loves you dearly," Kagome whispered into his hair as she bent down to kiss his head.

Walking out of his room and closing the door behind her she made her way to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

"And where have you been sis," Kagome nearly screamed when she heard her brother's voice from behind.

"Holy mother of pearl I thought you were sleep," Kagome had a hand over her chest as she glared at her smirking older brother.

"I couldn't possibly sleep worried about my baby sister with no clue where she could possibly be," Naraku pouted as he fallowed Kagome into the kitchen.

"Bull crap, I was at Sesshomaru's house if you must know," Kagome sighed blissfully as she thought about what a great day she had.

"You really like him don't you," Kagome turned around looking at the rare serious face of her dear brother.

"Yes, yes I do. He is everything I want in a man he is smart, funny, good looking and most of all great with kids. I still can't believe you two are friends," she smiled at Naraku before turning back to getting water for bed.

"Well I'm glad you found someone Kaggy," Naraku went over to kiss the back of his sister's head affectionately.

"And he has no choice in the matter of being my friend," he laughed as he turned around to go back to bed.

**AN:** Sorry this took so long I'm been kind of busy with High School Graduation, summer traveling then going to college. I don't know when will be the next time I will post, but I will. Thank you all my readers for sticking with me and I promise that the story will be getting more interesting in couple more chapters. Love ya guys.


End file.
